Crimson Pain
by UmiMegami
Summary: Yugi's friends and Yami give him the cold shoulder. Yugi leaves Japan, then comes back more better than ever. But can he forgive the past, and Yami? Longer sum inside Y/YY
1. I'm leaving you forever

Crimson Pain  
  
Author's Note: Yeah yeah, I shouldn't be starting another fic before I finish the others, but I have so many new ideas, that I just have to get them out. So, I'm not hanging up on any of the other fics (except the ones that are finished) so don't worry. ^_^  
  
Full summary: Yugi feels alone, with his friends and Yami constantly giving him the cold shoulder. Finally, Yugi leaves for America, leaving only hurt memories and Yami behind. He meets a new friend and grows up, more powerful and better than ever. But when Yugi comes back, can he forgive and forget his harsh past and, more importantly, forgive his Yami?  
  
Warning: This is a Y/YY fic, and it has YAOI!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own my only OC character, Kiari Shishori 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italic words  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Chapter one: I'm leaving you forever  
  
Yugi was depressed. His friends constantly give him the cold shoulder ever since Yami got his own body. It's like Yugi's friends were now Yami's friends. Yami wasn't the same either. Yami never called him aibou anymore, or even hikari. He was just plain Yugi, and Yami always hissed his name as if it were a poisonous word. Yugi decided to give his friends one last shot. Yugi headed tot he table where Yami and his friends were dueling and talking.  
  
"Hey guys!" he greeted in his usual cheery voice. Honda turned around and glared at him. "Shut up! Yami and Joey are dueling and it looks like Joey could win this one!" he hissed. Yugi looked a little hurt, but he was a little proud of Joey. He watched the duel, while everyone else ignored him. Yugi looked at Joey's hand. He had the Kunai with Chain, Sheild and Sword, Baby Dragon, Time Wizard, and Giltia the D. Knight.  
  
Yugi knew what Joey was going to do next. He would put Baby Dragon in attack mode with Time Wizard face down. Yugi knew right away that that move would cost him the duel. "Joey! You can't put those two down!" he warned. Joey glared at him and ignored Yugi. Just as he predicted, Joey did his move.  
  
"I put Baby Dragon in attack mode! I'll also play this card, face down." he announced. Yugi tapped on Joey's shoulder. Joey turned around to see who it was, and glared at him. "What do you want, Yugi?" he snapped. Yugi chose to ignore that. "Joey, you can't put those down, I can tell on Yami's face that he has something powerful up his sleeve!" he warned. Joey snorted. "You're talking crap, Yugi. Just shut up and watch me win this duel!" he answered. Now it was Yami's turn. Just as Yugi predicted, Yami did have something more powerful on his side. "I play Fissure, to destroy your Baby Dragon! Now, Dark Magician, attack Jey's life points directly!" he ordered in his usual confident voice.  
  
The duel ended. Joey lost the duel after all. Honda glared at Yugi. "Now thanks to you, Joey just lost another duel!" he accused. Yugi looked at him in disbelief. Yamit hen glared at him. "I think it would be best if you left us alone, Yugi." he said. Yugi couldn't believe it. Even his Yami was telling him to go away. Yugi left, with tears streaming down his eyes.  
  
Yugi walked around, just crying tears of pain and anger. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. "Sorry." he whispered. Yugi looked at who it was. It was Seto, walking with Serenity. "Yugi, are you all right?" he asked, gently. Serenity then looked at Yugi with pity. "You want to come hang out with us?" she offered. Yugi smiled a small smile, then nodded.  
  
Seto, Serenity, and Yugi were sitting on a bench, talking about what just happened. "So, the mutt and his lackeys have been ignoring you, huh?" said Seto. Yugi had nothing against Joey's younger sister and Seto. They didn't cause him pain in any way after Battle City. "Yeah. Today will be my last day here." he announced. Seto and Serenity were shocked. "Why?" asked Serenity. Yugi looked at the couple with seriousness. "I'm going to America for a little while. 2 years, maybe even 3. But I will come back, keep in touch with you. Send Mokuba some stuff from America. So, thank you for all you've given me ever since my hell started." he announced. Seto smiled, a real smiled instead of a smirk.  
  
"No problem Yugi. We won't tell Yami or your so called friends. We wish you luck." he said. Serenity hugged Yugi. "Come back soon, all right?" she whispered. Yugi smiled. "I will." he vowed. Seto and Serenity then watched Yugi leave for class.  
  
Yugi ignored his friends and Yami. 'I can't relive the hell I survived before I met Joey and solved the Millenium puzzle. I must leave here' he thought. Yugi looked over at Yami and his friends. They were talking happily, unaware of Yugi's pain. Yugi glared at them, then turned away to hide his tears.  
  
School ended, and Yugi was ready to leave Japan. "Yugi wait!" called a voice. Yugi turned around. It was Seto and Serenity, running over to Yugi. "Yes?" he asked. Seto handed him an envelope. "In here is the money to cover your plane ride and ticket. I hope you find happiness in America." he said. Yugi took the envelope and smiled. "Thank you. I don't know how to ever repay you." he said. Seto shook his head. "It's no problem Yugi. Just promise me you will come back." he answered. Yugi stuck out a pinkie. "Pinkie swear." he said. Seto and Serenity poth tied their pinkies around Yugi's. Then Yugi left, waving goodbye to the couple.  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
I feel really bad for leaving Serenity and Seto behind, but I really need to get away from here. I reached home and found Grandpa's note saying that he was on a dig in Egypt again with Professer Hawkins. Oh right, I forgot about Grandpa. He'll miss me, but Yami will fill in my role. It's a new thing. Everyone worship Yami and cast me out. So, take only essential stuff. I took out a sport duffel bag. Let's see. Clothes, check. Some food, check. Money to last me a year, check. Dueling deck, check. Goodbye letter, written and left. Money Seto gave me, check. I'm ready to go. I left my goodbye letter on the door, hoping Yami would spot it. This is what it said:  
*Yami, Congratulations, you took my place. Enjoy your new company, cause I left.  
Don't bother trying to find me. Sayonara, Yugi.* Okay, so it was more of a note than a letter. Who cares? Cause I don't. I left the game shop, never looking back to sse it before I left for America. I waited for a cab, and I got one. "Where to?" asked the man. I answered coldy, "The nearest Domino airport." Soon, I was gone.  
  
I got to the airport, paying the man with the respective price. I got to the line and got an airplane ticket. It said Gate 31. Great, where is Gate 31? I looked around and around, but no luck. "Are you lost?" asked a feminine voice. I turn around to see who it is. It was a girl who is really beautiful. She was about 5'6. She had long black hair, but with streaks of red and gold. Her skin was a light tan. Her eyes were peridot green. She was wearing a silver miniskirt and a white tank top with "Kiss me, and you die!" on it. I look at her coldly. "Why?" I asked. The girl looked surprised.  
  
"Don't get hostile, I just want to help you find what you're looking for." she answered. I softened my gaze, and smiled at her. "I'm looking for Gate 31." I told her. "Really? That's my flight too!" she said. She then gently took my hand and led to Gate 31.  
  
It turned out we had a seat next to each other. She had the window seat and I got the aisle. I like the aisle seat. There's nothing to look out at the window. She turned to me, smiling. "So, what's you name?" she asked. I turned to her and stuck out my hand. "Yugi Motou. What's yours?" She smiled. "Kiari Shishori." she answered, shaking my hand. I smiled. I finally made new friend.  
  
"Yugi, I just have to ask, why are you leaving Japan?" Kiari asked. I looked away from her. "My friends, they ignored me, gave me the cold shoulder everyday, and they drove me away." I confessed. Kiari touched my hand. I looked at her peridot eyes.  
  
"Yugi, the people who ignored you, they are losers. I cannot see why they would treat you like this!" she said. I smiled at her. She smiled back. "Oh! I want to give you something." Kiari dug into her pocket and pulled out a tiny silver cross with amethyst gems decorating it. The cross was attached to a black chocker string with two silver beads on the sides of the cross. I loved the look it gave off.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. She smiled. "It's a friendship cross. When someone gives another person a friendship cross, their friendship will never end." she explained, then handed it to me. I put it on. It looked really cool. "Thanks Kiari." She nodded, then revealed her own friendship cross. It looked exactly like mine, only her gems were peridot.  
  
Kiari then stuck out her slender hand. "Friends forever?" I took her hand. "Friends forever." We both clutched the other's hand, vowing never to break the friendship.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Well, how was it? I'm sorry if Seto was a little OOC, but I wanted him to help Yugi, so yeah. Well, read and review, and I'll see you later! 


	2. Growing up and coming back

Crimson Pain  
  
Author's Note: Guys, I just read Seth's "Road of Not Return", and I did see the simularities between the the plot she has and the plot that I have. So I'm going to get this as different as I can, so don't sue me. Also, this is rated R because there will be major yaoi scenes.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! THANKS Darkspider FOR POINTING OUT ABOUT SETH'S FIC!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kiari Shishori. 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italic words  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Chapter 2: Growing up and coming back  
  
Yugi's life has been great in America. Yugi went to live with Kiari in her apartment, thanking her for her hospitality. "It's no problem Yugi." she would always say. Yugi then tried to rebuild his life.  
  
Living in New York for three years did wonders for Yugi. Hoping to help pay off the bills, Yugi went down the the popular club Neptune's Heaven to hopefully get a job. He saw that they were doing stand up comedy and karaoke. Yugi volunteered, and as soon as he stepped up to the mike, Yugi did all his best jokes. Most involving Yami and his former friends. After just one night, the manager gave him 500 dollars. Yugi has been doing comedy there ever since, and always earned what he deserved from the manager.  
  
At school, Yugi continued playing Duel Monsters. Beating every opponent that stepped his way, he earned the nickname YuGiOh. Admired by everyone there, Yugi instantly became popular. Although he had many friends at school, Kiari still remained his one and only true friend. During the three years, Yugi finally grew up. He was now 5'11, his eyes were sharpened to look nearly like Yami's, but still kept their purity and innocence. The only jewelry Yugi would ever wear was the friendship cross Kiari gave him three years ago.  
  
Kiari didn't change much. She grew up to be 5'9, but that was it. Both Kiari and Yugi were respected around school and life. Side by side 24-7. Yugi then wanted to become stronger by learning how to fight. Both he and Kiari attended a dojo to learn marial arts. Yugi was quick, cunning, and smart. He earned a black sash in 2 years. Kiari earned her black sash in 2 years also. Yugi had brains, talent, and speed. Kiari had strength, talent, and brains. Both were very good at Duel Monsters and other games.  
  
Yugi didn't contact anyone in Japan. He had, however, kept in touch with Seto. Keeping his promise, Yugi would send Mickey Mouse plushies and new games to Mokuba and e-mail Seto. Seto gave Yugi all the updates in Japan and Yugi's former friends. Yugi also sent Seto and Serenity some gifts. On their one-year anniversary as a couple, Yugi sent them a music box that played the song when Seto and Serenity kissed. Both Serenity and Seto missed Yugi dearly, and Seto's e-mail always ended with ~Come back soon~  
  
It wasn't until a month later when Yugi told Kiari everything. About Yami, the Millenium Puzzle, and Yami's past. "Wow." sighed Kiari as she held the golden object in her hands. (a/n I forgot to tell you, Yugi also took the Millenium Puzzle with him. Sorry about that) "That's so cool, Yugi-kun!" Kiari then promised never to tell anyone.  
  
Yugi loved life in America, but he grew homesick. He never felt good about leaving his grandpa behind, and somewhere in his heart, he wanted to see Yami again too. Kiari looked at him. "Are you sure Yugi-kun? I don't want to see you get hurt." she said. Yugi nodded with confidence. So Yugi and Kiari saved up for a plane ticket for Japan, and were on their way to spend their final year in high school at Domino High. He had e- mailed Seto before they left.  
  
Yugi looked at his best friend, sleeping with her head on his lap, blanket draped over her lithe body. Kiari wore a light blue tank top and skirt. On her feet were white sandals. Yugi wore a purple T-shirt, with a few buttons undone to see Yugi's friendship cross, black jeans, and black shoes. (a/n Sexy!!) He smiled. 'I wonder if anyone would recognize me?' he thought. 'I hope so, cause I'm aching to give them just what they deserve' Yugi then picked up his faveorite book called Crimson Craze by James Calloway. It was a novel involving a girl who longed for a world without pain, but only saw crimson. (a/n This is made up, people)  
  
Three years ago, Yugi wouldn't even consider reading this, but now he loved it. He opened the paperback gently, passed through the publish page and blank one, and got to the first line of the book. The first line always intrigued Yugi, but he never actually knew what in meant.  
  
*I love the color crimson, but I hate pain. Yet, pain is the color crimson* Yugi tried over and over again to decipher this line, but found no luck. He then realized it they were almost landing. He put away his book and tried to wake up his friend. "Wake up." he said gently. No response. Yugi grinned evilly and started tickling her. Kiari woke up giggling and trying to stop Yugi from tickling her. "I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!" she confessed. Yugi chuckled. Kiari glared at him, then chuckled with him.  
  
"You must really like tickling me." she said. Yugi smiled. "Yes, but I like seeing the look on your face more." he replied. Kiari shook her head. "So where are we staying?" she asked. "We are staying at an apartment near one of my friend's house." he answered. Kiari grinned. "That's a dump with rats and sweage everywhere." she added. Yugi poked Kiari at her side. "Are you saying that I don't know how to pick apartments?" he asked playfully. Kiari nodded. Yugi faked glared. "I suppose you can do any better." Kiari laughed. "I could, but I like your style." Yugi smiled, then the plane landed.  
  
Yugi and Kiari looked around. "Will there be somebody greeting us, Yugi- kun?" asked Kiari. Yugi still kept on looking around. 'Where is he?' he thought. Suddenly, he heard a hyper voice. "Yugi!" Kiari and Yugi turned around to see a blacked haired boy about 5'6 now running toward him. "Mokuba!" greeted Yugi. The two boys hugged tightly, with Seto and Serenity behind them. "Yugi you came back!! i missed you so much!" cried Mokuba. Yugi smiled. "I missed you too, Mokuba." he replied. Yugi then let go of Mokuba and greeted Seto and Serenity. Seto tried to keep a straight face, but then hugged Yugi.  
  
"Yugi. We've missed you." he whispered. Serenity then got her chance to hug Yugi. "Welcome home." she greeted with tears. Yugi smiled at the three. "You guys, I'm so glad to be back. I want to introduce you to someone." Kiari then stepped forward. "This is Kiari Shishori. She is my best friend. Kiari this is Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba and his girlfriend Serenity." said Yugi. The group exchanged their hellos. Yugi then turned to Seto. "Yami and the others don't know I'm here, right?" Seto shook his head. "I didn't tell them anything." Yug smiled.  
  
The four took a walk around Domino, while Yugi looked around the scenery, Kiari was talking to Seto and Serenity. "Ah, so Yugi now knows martial arts. Very impressive." Seto stated. Yugi looked at the group. 'They seem to be getting along really well' he thought. The group then reached the partments Yugi and Kiari will be staying at. "Well guys, this is where we have to drop off. See you later!" said Yugi. Everyone waved goodbye. Kiari and Yugi both got inside. "Seto and Serenity really are nice." said Kiari. "And Mokuba's so cute!" Yugi chuckled. Kiari then walked over to him.  
  
"So, who's going to get the room with the balcony?" she asked. Before Yugi could even say anything, Kiari did. "You get it, cause you picked the apartments." she declared. She then danced out of his room. yugi shook his head at her antics, then walked out to the balcony. He looked at the magnificent view and sighed. 'I'm ready to face my past!' he thought.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Well, how was it? I'm trying to make it a s different a s I possibly can, so please don't sue me. REVIEW PLEASE!! ^_^ 


	3. Meeting my past

Crimson Pain  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone!! Sorry about the long wait, but I got a little sick, so I had to take a small break from updating, so yeah.  
  
Special thank: Thank you KAWAII MURO-CHAN for pointing some stuff out on the last chapter!! I knew the stuff Yugi did before he came back, Ilisted it in a boring way, I'll try to get a little better, but THANKS SO MUCH FOR POINTING IT OUT!! ^_^  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ARE AWESOME!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kiari Shishori and Miss Tenshira 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italics  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting my past  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
Morning came seeping through, and I barely slept. Seto was paying for the apartment, even though I told him he didn't need to. But he just insisted that he will pay for all the stuff we needed, so Kiari and I accepted. We got furniture at this overnight furniture shop that had cute but stylish stuff. On a very late notice, thanks to Seto's help, we moved all the furniture we could get and moved it into our new apartment. Kiari kept on jumping up and down saying "We have cute furniture!" I had to laugh at that.  
  
Yes, we slept in actual beds, even though Kiari and I got 5 hours of sleep. Still, I'm glad we didn't have to sleep on the floor. I woke up, got dressed in the school uniform, which felt strange on me, and went downstairs. Kiari was already up, a little hyper 'cause she drank coffee, dressed and cooking breakfast. She turned to me.  
  
"Good morning Yugi!" she greeted, in Japanese of course. I smiled at her. "Morning sunshine!" I teased, she scowled at me, then smiled. She was frying eggs. Uh oh. "Don't burn the eggs this time." I warned, she scowled at me. "I don't burn eggs." she protested. I gave her a look. She snorted. "I'll be careful." I smiled at her. She cooks really well except when it comes to frying, that's when it's your cue to run.  
  
I saw two paper bags over on the counter. I smirked. "I'm guessing you don't want to get poisoned on our first day of school." Kiari turned to me and smirked. "I don't like cafeteria slop." she stated. She put the eggs on two plates and put them on the table I was sitting at. The eggs were slightly burnt, but not too bad. I smirked at her. She shrugged. "Hey, they're better than last time." she declared. I laughed, shaking my head at her.  
  
After gagging down the eggs for breakfast, Kiari and I were waiting for Seto to come pick us up. Kiari looked at the ground. "Are you ready to face him again?" she asked seriously. I nodded. "Yes, I know he'll recognize me. After all, I used to be his hikari." I reminded her. She smiled. "Your best quality just has to be your confidence." I smiled at her. Suddenly a limo pulled up. I laughed, even Seto's limo didn't change. I heard Seto rolling down the window. He smirked.  
  
"Hop in." I saw Serenity waving to us behind Seto. Kiari waved at her, and I did too. Soon we were riding in Seto's limo and on our way to Domino High. Serenity, Seto and Kiari were talking while I was busy looking out the double tinted windows. Nothing has changed that much, not even the trees I used to walk by. Suddenly I saw Yami, Joey, Tristan (a/n I'm changing it to Tristan), Bakura, Tea, and even Mai. The group who ignored me 3 years ago.  
  
The limo pulled over behind the school. Good, I didn't want to make my grand entrance until class. "We're here." said the driver. We climbed out and headed inside. Kiari and I were headed toward the office. We turned to face Serenity and Seto. "See you at class." I said. Seto and Serenity said goodbye and left. Kiari looked at me. "Let's go." We headed into the office. Look out Yami, your old hikari's coming for revenge.  
  
~~Yami's P.O.V~~  
3 years. 3 years since I've seen Yugi. I would always stay up late, wondering when he'll come back, feeling guilty about what happened. When I saw that note taped onto the door and Yugi's Millenium Puzzle gone, I was heartbroken. I tried to contact Yugi, but with no avail. Oh my Yugi, please come back. Soon the bell rang, and my friends and I rushed to class before we were late. I saw Seto Kaiba talking to Joey's sister Serenity. I always suspected they knew where my hikari was, but they would always say they didn't know.  
  
The teacher, Miss Tenshira, came to her desk and took attendance. "Class, today we are going to have two new students joining us. Don't worry, they lived here before so they can speak Japanese." she croaked. My eyes lit up. Can Yugi be coming back? Miss Tenshira motioned at the door, and in came a female with daring green eyes, and....Yugi!  
  
Yugi, my aibou, how much you've changed and still remained the same! I knew everyone was shocked, because Joey was just about to fall over in his chair. Yugi was wearing his school uniform and what appears to be a jeweled cross around his sexy neck. Wait, the female, whe's wearing a cross with the same design! Note to self, banish the female next to my aibou.  
  
"Class, this is Kiari Shishori and Yugi Motou. Mr. Motou, I understan you've created quite a reputation in America. People call you there 'YuGiOh', is that correct?" said the teacher. Yugi nodded. The teacher smiled. I saw the female look at me. Her eyes were cold and heartless, sending chills down my spine. "Okay, why don't you and Ms. Shishori sit by Seto and Serenity? Will you two please raise your-" "We know who they are. We've met before." interrupted the female. Yugi took his seat next to that infuriating female.  
  
I was hurt. Yugi looked at all of us like strangers from a foreign land. He ignored us completely when he sat down. I saw the female whispering into his ear. Yugi smiled and laughed softly. How come she can make him smile? Only I could make him smile and laugh! I will make it up to him. I will win him back. Because I'm his dark and he's my light. We belong together.  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
I could tell by everyone's faces that they were shocked to see me. I'm not surprised. I did leave without telling them. I saw Kiari sending Yami cold looks. I saw my Yami again. He hasn't changed a bit. how amusing. I heard Miss Tenshira telling us where to sit. "We know who they are. We've met before." said Kiari. Wow. No one had the guts to interrupt Miss Tenshira. Kiari and I took our seats next to Seto and Serenity.  
  
I could feel my former friends' and Yami's eyes burning into us. I ignored them, like they ignored me. Kiari whispered into my ear. "These guys look so shocked, the look will stay there forever!" At the sight of that imagination, I smiled and laughed. Class went on after that, and I ignored Yami and my former friends.  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
The bell rang, and Yugi and Kiari got up to leave. "Next is lunch. Want to stop by our new lockers and get our lunches?" asked Kiari. "Sure." Yugi replied. Kiari smiled and the two left the room, ignoring Yugi's ex-friends' and Yami's stares. Soon, the two came to the cafeteria. Yugi and Kiari saw Seto and Serenity waving to them and saving them seats. Yugi and Kiari walked over to them.  
  
Yami and Yugi's friends, however, saw Yugi and Kiari go over to Seto and Serenity. Yami glared a Kiari. "She follows my aibou like she's his shadow!" he growled. Joey put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get lunch, then we'll face him." he said. Yami gave Yugi one last look, and went with Joey.  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
I sat down next to Kiari and across Seto. "Hey." I greeted. Seto smiled at me. Serenity waved at me. I waved to her back. "Did you see the look on their faces?" I asked. Seto laughed. "Yeah. I thought the dog was going to fall on the floor any minute!" All of us laughed, even Serenity, who didn't really like ti when Seto called Joey a dog. "Yeah, I thought the look was going to be permanent." said Kiari. Seto laughed. I looked around. I didn't see Marik or Malik. I turned to Seto.  
  
"What happened to Marik and Malik?" I asked. Seto stopped eating and looked at me. "They moved back to Egypt with Ishizu, about a year ago. I told them where you were, and they wish you luck." he answered. I felt bad. I forgot to tell Marik and Malik, and they didn't ignore me. Seto must've known how I felt, because he tapped me on the hand. "Don't worry about it. They understand." he reassured. Kiari and Serenity were talking nonstop until Kiari decided to turn around and stopped. Serenity went silent too. So did Seto. I knew who was behind me. Oh boy, and I didn't even get a chance to eat.  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Everyone and Yami got their lunches, and sat down at their usual table. Yami just couldn't stop staring at Yugi. 'He looks so good' he thought. While everyone else was eating, Yami just stared at Yugi. Finally, he decided to go talk to him. "I'm going." he said curtly, standing from his seat in between Mai and Tea. The gang stopped eating and decided to go with him.  
  
Yami and everyone walked over to Yugi's table. The happy chatter suddenly stopped. Kiari glared at Yami, Serenit just looked at them, and Seto gave his usual cold shoulder attitude. Yugi smirked, then turned around.  
  
"You know, they say absense makes the heart grow fonder. But that's just crap when it comes to the mighty pharoah and his mindless flunkies." said Yugi, looking at Yami. Sharp violet met crimson.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Oh boy. SOMETHING'S going to happen. I'll update this story ASAP, because the next chapter will be VERY INTERESTING between Yami and Yugi. So, please review! ^_^ 


	4. Unexpected surprises

Crimson Pain  
  
Author's Note: Hey people!! I know you're dying to know what happens, so I'm updating this a little early.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ARE SO AWESOME!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kiari Shishori 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italics  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Chapter 4: Unexpected surprises  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Violet met crimson, and everything stood still. Yugi looked at Yami's eyes with taunting amusement. Yami decided that he would speak first. "Hello Yugi." he said, with some sorrow and hope in his voice. "You've changed." Yugi smirked. "Really? You haven't changed a bit, Yami. Shame, and I was hoping to see some good in you." he replied. Kiari looked at Yugi, then turned her glaring attention back to Yami.  
  
Yami turned and looked at Kiari, then sneered at her. "I see you've made a new friend over the three years. Who's she, Yugi?" Yugi looked at Kiari and chuckled. "*She* is my best friend, Kiari Shishori. After I left for America, she befriended me and, unlike you dumbasses, she didn't give me the cold shoulder." he said. Joey looked hurt.  
  
"I thought *we* are your best friends, Yuge. Look, we're very sorry about what happened three years ago. We want to make it up to you." he stated. Yugi smirked at them.  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
I could see in Joey's eyes that he really meant at what he said. I did feel kind of bad for leaving them, but who says they're still my best friends? Or that I forgive easily? I leaned over. "You're talking nothing but bullshit, Wheeler." Joey looked hurt. Yami stepped in. "Aibou, the gang really are sorry for ignoring you, pushing you away, and being cold to you. But we're really going to make that up to you now. Please give us another chance." he pleaded to me.  
  
I had to laugh. Those doofuses should've made it up to me a long time ago, but they didn't. They had to wait for three freakin' years to get it through their heads! I just looked at them, until Kiari decided to speak up. "You know, I thought when light and dark work together, they aren't supposed to ignore the other. You ignored Yugi, and abandoning light scars the inner personality and radiance the light holds. So Yami, how do you expect to just waltze over here and apologize and let it be forgotten?" she said, hissing out Yami's name. Yami glared at her, and Tea stepped up.  
  
"Listen, you don't know what happened before you came along, so why don't you just shut up?!" Kiari gave her a fake shocked look. "I know everything about what happened before I came along, bitch! So you shut up and take a hike in those go-go boots you're wearing on those deformed feet!" Kiari said, surprising me, my former friends, Yami, Seto, and Serenity.  
  
Tea turned to me. "How can you stand her, Yugi? She's a bitch!" she said. I looked at her. "And what, you aren't?" I shot back. Tea looked like she was going to cry. Tristan stepped up to the plate. "Yugi, I know you're mad at us, but don't take it so hard!" he shouted. I scoffed. Then I stood up. "You guys didn't stand up for me when I was hurt! I always was just about to cry, just like her!" I shouted, pointing at Tea. "So don't tell me to not take it so hard, because I hate you all!"  
  
~~Yami's P.O.V~~  
That hurt what he said. He hates all of us. He hates me. I knew right then and there, I *had* to make it up to my aibou. I hurt him so badly I couldn't even describe what he must've been through. I looked at him. Tears were almost coming into those beautiful eyes. He must hate me so much. I looked at him.  
  
"Aibou, I-" "I'm not your aibou anymore, Yami!" he shouted. I felt so horrible. Damn it, why did I hurt him so much?! Joey stepped up. "Yugi, we know what we did! We were idiots back then. We deserve to rot in hell, and we will, but please give us another chance!" he begged. Yugi's anger and hurt seemed to simmer down a little, then sat down again.  
  
Kiari, or whatever her name is, comforted him. Yugi then smiled at her. how come she can make him smile? I want to be the only one who can make him smile! Make him happy! I'll banish her as soon as I can! But I need to know why Yugi didn't tell any of us that he went to America. So I decided to ask him. "Yugi, why didn't you tell us that you went to America?" I asked him.  
  
Yugi start chuckling. I was shocked. Why was he chuckling? Did I say something funny? "What's so funny, Yugi?" He looked at me with amusement. Kiari glared at me again. I ignored her. "I didn't tell any of *you* because I knew you would try to bring me back. But I did tell someone before I left." he said. I was curious. "Who?" Kaiba and Joey's younger sister Serenity both stood up. I was furious.  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
Oh boy. Yami was pissed. Seto told me in his e-mails that he lied to Yami numerous times to hide me. Looks like the cat's out of the bag. Yami glared at Seto. "You! My suspicions were right! You knew all along where Yugi went, what was going on, and how he was. You lied to me, and to everyone else! You'll pay for this Kaiba!" he vowed. Joey looked shocked.  
  
"Sis, you knew where Yugi was all this time and you never told me?" Serenity nodded, then looked at Seto. Seto didn't look unfazed by Yami's anger. I looked at Yami. The Eye of Ra was glowing on his forehead, meaning only one thing. Seto's mind was going to the Shadow Realm. Yami smirked at Kaiba. "I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm, Kaiba!" he said. Kiari looked scared, and Serenity was looking at me for some desperate help. Seto was depending on me too. I had to do something fast.  
  
I picked up my lunch bag and looked inside. There was a slice of pie, leftover cake from last night, a can full of pop, and tucked away under all this, a silver knife for the pie. I had an idea. I quickly grabbed the shining kife and faced Yami. "Yami, if you banish Seto to the Shadow Realm, I'll slice my own throat!" I threatened, holding the blade close to the crucial part of my throat. Yami looked at me fearfully.  
  
~~Yami's P.O.V~~  
I looked at Yugi's eyes. He was really going to do it. He looked at me, knowing his life remains in my decision. I really want to banish Kaiba. But if I do, I lose Yugi. The one person I really wanted to see again, will kill himself if I get rid of Kaiba. I had no other choice. I let my anger soften, then I was back to normal.  
  
Yugi put down the knife. He looked at me with cold eyes. "If you try do banish *any* of the people behind me, you'll regret it!" he hissed. I looked at him. There was no mistake, he really meant what he said. He stepped closer to me. I was still taller than him, about a head, but he looked so beautiful. I love him, I need him, I want him.  
  
"I promise you, Yugi, I won't banish anyone to the Shadow Realm." I said, with every intention keep that promise. Yugi must've believed me, because he seemed satisfied. Kiari walked over and put a hand on his right shoulder. Yugi reached up, and touched her hand.  
  
That infuriated me. How dare that female just come up and touch my aibou?! Suddenly, the bell rang.  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Yugi and Kiari both picked up their untouched lunches. Seto and Serenity both did the same thing and left. Yugi and Kiari walked out of the cafeteria, leaving behind Yami and his friends. "Next is gym class. I think Yami has that class too. Are you okay?" asked Kiari. Yugi looked at her and nodded. "I'm fine. You really surprised me when you talked to Tea." I told her. She scoffed and shook her head. "You surprised me with the knife. Do me a favor, don't do that again." Yugi laughed, and punched her in a friendly way.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." he said, as the two headed for the locker rooms. Yugi headed into the boy's locker room, and started to get dressed. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Yugi turned, and it was Seto. He smiled. "Hey." he greeted. Seto smiled. "Listen, thanks for saving me back there Yugi. But you didn't have to threaten to slice your own thraot to do it." he said. Yugi smirked. "Best I could do on short notice." he said. "And you're welcome Seto. You've helped me and Kiari a lot, so it was time to repay you." The two boys shook hands.  
  
At the gym, class started, and Kiari and Yugi were introduced of course. After 10 minutes of running for warm-ups, the teacher then started the activity. "Okay class, we are going to play a little game. The game is called Block my Touch, or Block my Hands as some people call it. The name of the game is to be the last one standing. Now you'll be paired up with a partner, who'll act as your opponent. Your job is to 'touch' the person out. Now, to prevent from getting yourself out, you must block your opponent's hand by using your own hand. The key is, you can only use your hands. After you touch a person out, go find another free opponent. Got it?"  
  
Everyone said yes. "Okay, well I'll be pairing you off. Yugi and Kiari, you'll be paired up. Yami, you'll be with Joey.." Yugi didn't listen to the rest of the pairings. He was just glad he wasn't paired with Yami. He looked at Kiari, who was mouthing "I'm going to beat ya!" at him. Yugi smiled and shook his head.  
  
The game started. Yugi watched Kiari's move. Kiari tried to reach for his leg, but Yugi blocked. Kiari used her other hand for Yugi's other lg, but Yugi blocked that one too. This continued on until Yugi saw that Kiari wasn't paying attention and pinched her cheek. Kiari rubbed the place Yugi pinched, and pouted. "You beat me!" she said, Yugi just shrugged. Kiari high-fived him, and went to go sit down.  
  
Yugi went after opponent after opponent, beating anyone who challenged him and vice-versa. Soon, Yugi saw that most of the class was sitting down. "Okay class, the final two are Yugi Motou and Yami Motou." the teacher announced. Yugi looked over at Yami. Yami smirked at him. 'Bring it on' Yugi thought as he and Yami were about to face off again.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Okay, people! Hope you like the lunch scene I put up! Oh yeah, the game people, it's real. I played it when I was in 7th grade, and I sucked. So, hope you liked the 1st surprise! Stick around, 'cause something VERY INTERESTING IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! SHOW DOWN BETWEEN OUR TWO FAVORITE HUNKY GUYS!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!! ^_^ 


	5. The game ends, but not my pain

Crimson Pain  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys!! Okay, I'm sorry if I'm setting the couple up in a wrong way. It won't be my intention and it never will be. So, if I somehow set the couple the wrong way, I'm sorry.  
  
Explanations: This is new. Anyway, I got a review telling me that the person who sent it was confused. Okay, Yami and the others didn't mean to ignore Yugi, they just did. It was too late, according to Yugi, for them to apologize after he left. So, they're trying to apologize now that Yugi's back. There, I hope that clears it up for you.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ARE AWESOME!! THANKS yessy FOR GIVING ME A FEW TIPS, AND Elations Cry, I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kiari Shishori 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italics  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Chapter 5: The game ends, but not my pain  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
Oh boy. I have to face Yami again! Can't I ever catch a break?! Oh well, I'm going to win. There's no way in hell that Yami will beat me. Yami and I were facing each other. Yami had that determined look in his eyes. I wonder what that look is for? Winning back my trust or winning the game. Oh well. I stepped up to him.  
  
"Good luck, pharoah." I sneered, giving him my usual glare. Yami chuckled, then stuck out his hand. "Good luck to you." I smirked, then grabbed his hand and squeezed it so hard his knuckles popped. I turned to look at Kiari. She winked at gave me a thumbs-up. I smiled at her. I could tell Yami didn't like that, 'cause he was glaring at her.  
  
"All right, you two. Start." said the teacher. I looked up at Yami. "Be careful. I have good reflexes." I warned. Why am I warning him? Yami smirked at me. "Just worry about yourself, Yugi." I snorted, then we got ready.  
  
~~Yami's P.O.V~~  
Facing Yugi really wasn't my intention. But he is a formidable player, after playing this game for the first time. I really hope I win though. I don't want to look like a fool in front of Yugi. He looked at me with those beautiful and sexy eyes. "Good luck, pharoah." he sneered at me. That hurt a little. Every insult my Yugi throws at me always hurts. Is this his way of trying to get back at me and the others? Well then, I'll just have to win him back.  
  
I stuck out my hand. "Good luck to you too." I replied, hoping to not sound mad. Yugi must not have cared, because he grabbed my hand, shook it once and popped all my knuckles. usually, that would've hurt, but I'm used to it. I see Yugi turn around to face that girl. She smiled and winked at him. And gave him a thumbs-up. Now I *really* want to banish her to the Shadow Realm, but I gave Yugi my word.  
  
"All right You two. Start." commanded the teacher. Yugi looked at me with amusement. "Be careful. I have good reflexes." he warned. I have good reflexes too, but I don't know if they're any match to Yugi's. Yugi seems confident, which means he's sure that he'll win. Guess I'll have to prove him wrong.  
  
"Just worry about yourself, Yugi." I told him, he snorted then he got ready. The match begins.  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Yami started first, by reaching for Yugi's leg. Yugi blocked. Yami tried with his other hand, and Yugi blocked. Yami tried reaching for his face, and once again, Yugi blocked. "Looks like the King of Games is losing his touch." Yugi mocked. Yami smirked. "I'm just getting started." Yami then tried with both hands, and Yugi pushed them away, with a little bit more force than intended, because Yami stumbled back a few steps. Yugi looked shocked for a moment, then let it go.  
  
The two kept on going, each time blocking the other's touch. The game kept going minute after minute. Kiari watched the match with both amusement and boredom. "This game will go on forever if Yugi doesn't do something." she whispered to herself. The game continued.  
  
Yugi and Yami were both tired, and Yugi was desperate to do something to end this. Yami reached to touch Yugi again, but Yugi blocked and touched Yami's face.  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
His light skin feels soft. I remember touching his face like this three years ago. Why am I touching his face? I suddenly feel Yami's hand touching mine. I'm guessing he doesn't care that it's in front of the whole class. But I still can't forgive him, so I quickly let go of Yami's face. Yami just stared at me.  
  
Why did I touch his face? I could've touched his arm or his shoulder, no I go and touch his face! Why? I hear footsteps coming up to me. I turned around and saw Kiari running toward me. The teacher blew her whistle. "Okay class, time to go change." Everyone started to go to the locker rooms, even Yami who didn't look back. But why should I care? I looked at Kiari.  
  
"Congratulations. You won the game." she said. I smiled. "Thanks. We should go get ready for class." I told her. She nodded and we walked together toward the locker rooms where we parted. I saw Yami watching us and I smirked at him.  
  
~~Yami's P.O.V~~  
I knew that he would win, but I never expected him to touch my cheek. I still remember what it feels like, how I long to have that touch again. But now that I feel it again, it's out of hate. I wonder why he touched my face. I don't think he meant to, 'cause I see the shock in his eyes. I reach up and touch his hand on my cheek. Oh Yugi, even though you still hate me, I'll always love you.  
  
He pulls away his soft hand, and I stare at him in shock. We just look at each other, unable to do anything else. Suddenly, Yugi's female *friend* starts running up to him. I glare at her, using every inch of my power to control myself. But there's no use hiding it. I did not like that strange girl. I hate her, for filling my aibou's heart in my place. I hear the teacher blow the whistle. I hate that whistle.  
  
"Okay class, time to go change." Everyone started walking back to the locker rooms, talking about the match. I saw that girl and Yugi, and I knew that they would pretend I never existed, so I left them, without looking back at Yugi.  
  
The two talked, and started walking back together side-to-side. I remember when Yugi and I used to walk together like that. Before I did the unthinkable. I wish I could turn back the time and fix that, so Yugi would still be the Yugi I knew.  
  
The girl and Yugi part, and I watch him say goodbye to her. He saw me watch him and smirked at me before he went to go change.  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Yugi went inside the locker room and changed back into his school uniform. Seto came up to him. "Hey Yugi. That was a good match out there." he said. Yugi chuckled. "It wasn't that great." Seto shook his head. "No really. No one has ever beaten Yami at that game, and you were the first one!" Yugi had be embarassed about that. (a/n Aww, he's humble!)  
  
Seto and Yugi stepped out of the locker room and found Serenity and Kiari there. "Congratulations Yugi!" said Serenity. Yugi bluched a little. "Thanks." he replied. Yugi saw Yami and his former friends together some feet away from Yugi. Yugi shrugged and went back to talking with his own group.  
  
"Seto, I really gotta ask. Is my grandpa still alive?" Seto frowned, and shook his head. "I really don't know, Yugi. That's something you've got to ask Yami." he replied, gesturing at Yami. Yugi looked at the group, and shook his head. "No. I'll just visit the game shop and find out myself." Seto nodded. Yugi smiled.  
  
"Are Marik and Malik going to visit anytime soon?" he asked. Seto shrugged. "They said that they would come and visit this year, but I don't know when." Serenity then stepped in. "I got an e-mail from Ishizu saying that she might visit next week and she's taking Marik and Malik with her." Yugi smiled. "That's great. I want to see them again." Kiari put her hand on top of Yugi's shoulder. "And I want to meet them." she declared. The entire group smiled. The bell rang, and Yugi, Kiari, Seto, and Serenity all headed for their next class.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Well, how was it? I hope that this chapter didn't confuse you, so please REVIEW and I'll see you later. 


	6. Hidden secrets and memories

Crimson Pain  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody!! Sorry about the long wait, I was so busy it wasn't even funny. So here's the next chapter!  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ROCK!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kiari Shishori 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italics  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Chapter 6: Hidden secrets and memories  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't get any peace after gym class. Everyone was congratulating me on the game, making me popular in an instant. Once in a while, I'd catch my former friends' faces when I walked by. They all just had emotionless faces, including Yami. That's odd. Yami never ever hides his emotions around me.  
  
School ended, and Kiari and I got a ride to our apartment in Seto's limo. "School was fun." said Kiari. I chuckle. "Even though Yami and I had a little run-in?" I asked. Kiari then started thinking. "Well, I'll just say I can see why you left them three years ago. The age- old question is why did they decide to ignore you in my book." I started looking out the window. That's what I would like to know. Why, Yami, my former friends, did you suddenly ignore me?  
  
****Flashback 3 years ago****  
Yugi arrived to school, happy and content. Yugi then saw Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura over at the school steps. Yami then arrived a second later, coming out of the building. Everyone seemed to be talking to each other. Yugi ran up to them.  
  
"Hey guys! Guess what, Grandpa has cool new Duel Monsters in store. Do you guys want to come over after school and see them?" he asked. No one answered. Everyone just kept right on talking, even Yami. "Hello? Guys?" said Yugi. No one even turned their head. Yugi had to shout really loud just to get their attention. "I asked you all if you want to come over to see new Duel Monster cards?" said Yugi gently, trying no to sound mad. "You interrupted the most important conversation for *that?*" squeaked Tea. Yugi looked a little hurt, but didn't show it. "I'm sorry if this sounds a little insensitive, but what was so important?" asked Yugi. Tristan scoffed.  
  
"We *were* talking about what we should do for that big tournament coming up. You know, the new Duel Monsters tournament?" said Tristan. "Oh! Yeah that's right! We might need more powerful cards than the ones that we have right now. So do you guys want to stop at the Game Shop after school?" said Yugi, in a hopeful voice. "You already asked that Yugi, and our answer is no." said Joey. Yugi looked at little bit hurt. "You know, Yugi, you shouldn't try to get so much attention, that way no one gets ticked off at you." Tea snapped.  
  
Now Yugi was crushed. He wasn't trying to get their attention on him, he just wanted to know if they wanted to see some new cards. Yugi looked at Yami, hoping he could do something. "I hate to say this, Yugi, but Tea may just have a point." he told Yugi. Yugi couldn't believe it. His Yami wouldn't stand up to him, just like he used to before he got his own body. Yugi felt tears coming down his eyes, and started running into the building before he let them fall.  
  
Yugi kept on running, until he ran into someone. "Sorry." he muttered, looking up to see who he bumped into. It was Seto, with Serenity, Malik, and Marik behind him. Seto's cold look immediately disappeared when he saw Yugi. "What's wrong Yugi?" he asked gently. Serenity knelt down to meet Yugi's level. "Want to come with us to the classroom?" she asked. Yugi wiped away his tears and nodded.  
  
"I see, so Tea and the others gave you another cold shoulder attitude. Oh Yugi." said Malik, looking at Yugi with pity. "It's bad enough that the Pharoah beat me, but now he's turning cold on his light!" growled Marik. Yugi sighed, then shook his head. He remembered that Marik still wasn't over Battle City. Seto looked at Yugi. "Do you want me to go talk to them?" he asked. "I can tell my brother. He may be a goofball, but he takes very seriously what I say." said Serenity.  
  
"Marik and I can put some magic into our convincing." said Malik. Marik nodded. Yugi smiled at all of them, but shook his head. "Thank you guys, but I think I should fix this on my own." he replied. Everyone nodded, then patted Yugi on the back. ****flahsback end****  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
"Yugi?" asked a feminine voice. Yugi shook out of his memory and looked at the direction of the voice. Kiari was tapping his shoulder gently. "We're home." she announced. Yugi nodded gently and the two stepped out of the limo. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." said Seto, with Serenity next to him, smiling at Kiari and Yugi. Kiari nodded. "We won't. We'll see you tomorrow!" she said. Seto and Serenity waved goodbye as they got into the limo and drove off.  
  
Kiari and Yugi stepped into their apartment. "Well, what do you want to do? Since we're new, we don't have any homework." said Kiari. Yugi looked at her. "Well, I was hoping that we could go to the Game Shop I used to live at." Kiari nodded. "Okay! Where to?" she asked. Yugi smiled. Kiari always understood what Yugi needed, and that's one of her high qualities. "We'll walk there. It's not that far." he said. The two stepped out of their apartment again to head over to the Game Shop.  
  
"So your grandpa owns the Game Shop?" asked Kiari. Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I would get really cool cards and he would give me the rarest cards for deck building." he replied. Kiari looked at the road ahead of her. "That's cool. You're lucky. My mom and dad just own a house." she said, chuckling. Yugi chuckled along with her. "Since we're here again, do you want to see your parents again?" asked Yugi. Kiari shook her head. "They're dead now. But I have a sister." she said abruptly. Yugi looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry about your parents." he said. Kiari looked at Yugi. "It's okay. You didn't know." she said gently, so as not to hurt Yugi's feeling. Yugi smiled at her. "So do you want to see your sister?" he asked. "No." Kiari snapped. Yugi knew he must've struck a nerve with that question, and he could tell that Kiari didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't mention it anymore.  
  
"Sorry." he quickly said. Kiari looked at Yugi with soft eyes. "It's okay." she replied. Yugi smiled at her, recieving another smile. "Look, we're here." he announced. Yugi took a long look at the Game Shop. It stayed the same, as if time stopped the minute Yugi left. Yugi sighed. 'I hope Grandpa is still alive' he thought. "Well, let's go inside!" said Kiari excitedly. Yugi laughed, and the two ran inside the shop.  
  
The door swung open, the bell ringing as it did, and Yugi stepped inside. Even the inside didn't change. Kiari started looking around at the card displays and glass counters. Yugi peered inside the glass counter that held all the rare cards. Inside was Destiny Board (a/n Guys I don't know if the name is right, but I do know what the effect is and what the correct order is, so please, tell me if this is right, if not, whoops! Tell me what's the right name.) with the designated letters right next to it. "Kiari come here! These are the cards I told you about!" he said, pointing to Destiny Board and the letters.  
  
"These cards are connected. If Destiny Board is on the field, along with the cards that have I,N,A,L in that order, you win the duel!" he explained. Kiari looked at the cards with awe. "How do you remember what the correct order is?" she asked. Yugi smiled. "It says on the trap card." he said. "And, another way you can remember is that the words spell out the last four words of the word 'Final'." said a rich and deep voice.  
  
Yugi remembered that voice well. "Hi Yami." he hissed, looking up. Sure enough, it was Yami, behind the counter smirking. "Hi Yugi. I see you've brought your new friend into your old home." he said, glaring at Kiari. Kiari gave Yami an equally hard glare. "If you need to refer to me, why can't you speak my name, or is it too hard to pronounce on your tongue?" she asked. Yami glared at her. "Because maybe I don't want to say your name, since it's poison on my tongue." he growled. Kiari scoffed.  
  
"Stop, you two." Yugi commanded. "I don't want another fight to break out like earlier today." Yugi then looked at Yami with hard eyes. "Yami, where is Grandpa?" he demanded. Yami looked at the counter. "Yugi, your grandpa is dead." he said. Yugi was shocked.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Well, how was that? Good, bad, 5-star, or sucked like hell? Tell me in your reviews! ^_^ 


	7. Remorse for my mistakes

Crimson Pain  
  
Author's Note: Guys, I would never give up on this story. I'm sorry it took a while, but I had to update Alternative Love because I have been neglecting it. So please, if you feel that I might give up on this story, I WILL NEVER EVER GIVE UP ON THIS FIC!!! So, yeah.  
  
Special thanks: THANKS yessy FOR TELLING ME SOMETHING IMPORTANT!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ROCK!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kiari Shishori 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italics  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Chapter 7: Remorse for my mistakes  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Yugi couldn't believe it. Grandpa was dead, and Yugi didn't even say good-bye. 'Why?' he thought. 'Why did Grandpa have to die, because of my choice? It's because of me, that he died. I know it is' Yugi looked down in shame.  
  
"Oh Yugi." whispered Kiari, touching his shoulder. Kiari gasped. Crystal tears were silently falling down Yugi's perfect cheeks. Kiari couldn't blame him. 'He must be blaming himself for his grandfather's death. He rarely cries, even after meeting horror and death. Poor Yugi.' she thought. Kiari rushed over to the counters and got a tissue, then gently put it into Yugi's slender hand. Yugi grasped the tissue, but his didn't use it.  
  
"Yugi, your grandpa died two years ago. I explained to him why you left, and he understood. He kept the shop the same for you so that you would have something to come home to. It's not your fault your grandpa died. If I hadn't ignored you, you wouldn't have left, and Grandpa's grief would never have come." Yami explained. Yugi looked at Yami with hurt and anger.  
  
"No, it's my fault. If I hadn't left without telling him, this never wouldn've happened." he sobbed, allowing salty tears to drip. Kiari just watched Yugi's tears fall like rain, knowing all to well that Yugi needed to grieve. Kiari glared at Yami.  
  
"Hey stop it!" she harshly commanded. Both Yugi and Yami looked at her in surprise. Yami just glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do." he simply said. Kiari scowled. "You're making Yugi suffer again! Yugi thinks that it's all his fault for his grandpa's death! First, you ignore your own hikari for absolutely no reason at all, and now you make him blame himself for something he didn't do!" she shouted.  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Yami. "You shut up!" Kiari retorted. "Both of you shut up!" Yugi yelled, making both of them turning ot him. Yugi looked at both of them with tearful orbs. "I need some time alone right now, Kiari. Is that okay with you?" he asked gently. Kiari looked at him, then nodded. "Okay Yugi, I'll see you at home." she answered, with a sad smile. Yugi nodded, then walked out of the game shop.  
  
Kiari turned to Yami. Yami had cobra venom in his eyes, and he shot them right at Kiari. "You two are living together?" he hissed. Kiari snorted. "Took you that long to notice? Yes, we're living together." she answered. Yami closed his eyes and his lips tighten. Kiari smirked at Yami's reaction. "You're jealous of me, aren't you?" she asked. Yami looked up at her. Kiari looked at Yami straight in the eye.  
  
"It'll take a lot of convincing for Yugi to come back to you. Don't get me wrong, I'm just his friend. He loved you, you know. While he was staying with me, I could tell he was trying *very* hard to forget about you." she said.  
  
~~Yami's P.O.V~~  
I couldn't believe it. Yugi *loved* me? I knew he needed me but I never expected it to be that much. Now I feel really bad about how I acted three years ago. He loved me, and I just shut him out. I look at that female *friend* Yugi is currently living with. "Do you love him too?" I hissed. She just chuckled, then looked at me. "I love him like my own brother. We are not meant for each other, because I don't need a lover. But I will tell you this, Yugi is destined to be with someone, but no it isn't me." she answered.  
  
Could it be me? Could it be that I'm supposed to be with Yugi? If it is, then I'll make it true. I know Yugi and I are meant for each other, and I'll prove it to him. "Don't get your hopes up." said that girl, Kiari. I glare at her. "Why not? And how did you know that I love Yugi? Did you read my mind?" I asked her. This girl is getting creepy. What is her motive? "I can read emotions. Not minds. Less stressful. But, if Yugi is destined to be with you, it won't be easy. Yugi might still love you, but right now, he greatly dislikes you with a passion. So, be careful what you do."  
  
Kiari then walked out of the store, slamming the door close while she was at it. I decided to close the shop early, I needed some time to think. I flipped the sign and went upstairs. I just let my feet drag me to any room. My feet stopped walking, and I looked up. Yugi's old room. Exactly the way it was before he left. His clothes were still here, the posters of the Dark Magician, his books, his bed, even undone homework was here.  
  
Grandpa told me to keep Yugi's room exactly like this, to only move stuff around to clean it. Of course, for no reason remembered, I protested, saying that Yugi will be back in a day or two, that he's just over at Seto's mansion. But Grandpa refused to hear it, so I cleaned Yugi's room with disgust, until I finally realized that Yugi wasn't coming back.  
  
Grandpa wanted to keep Yugi's room and the shop the same so Yugi could have something to come home to. I guess, after Grandpa died, I kept it the same because I wanted a memory of Yugi to stay.  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
I walked the Domino streets, not caring where my feet decided to take me. With tears in my eyes, I trudged on without a care, a thought, or an emotion. I didn't care if people felt sorry for me, I just wanted to be alone.  
  
I walked until I reached the park. I remember this park. It was where Grandpa and I would walk until the sun set, and we'd go home and just talk, play Duel Monsters, watch movies, or just laugh and have fun. I look up. I see many children with their parents or grandparents here, laughing, running around, just plain old having fun. I angrily walk away from the park, hoping that no one I knew saw me.  
  
I kept dragging my feet along until I went into Battle City. I still remember what happened here. Seto's tournament, trying to save the world, dueling Marik, and all that. People just remember it as another tournament. But my Grandpa walked these city streets, once looking for me, then hanging around in the hospital where Marik tricked him. Why Grandpa? Why did you have to die? I knew why, because Grandpa didn't have anything else to live fore. I was the only thing he had in this entire world, and I left him.  
  
I kept on walking around, occasionally sitting on a water fountain to rest, then get up and walk again. Taking my own guilt trip. I wish, that if there was one thing in my life I would change, it would be the time before I left. Yami said he understood, but he still had to grieve.  
  
I finally reached the apartment where Kiari and I were staying, so I look at the sky. Wow, it's already night. The sun had set and I didn't even notice. Kiari must be worried about me. I go up the stairs and into the apartment.  
  
Kiari already had dinner prepared, but she waited for me to come home before she even ate. "I'm home!" I announced. I walk into the kitchen and found Kiari waiting for me. "Hey Yugi, you hungry?" she asked gently. I nodded at her and smiled, and we both sat down to eat.  
  
We didn't talk at dinner, and that was a little awkward, since we always chat like there's no tomorrow at dinner. I cleaned the table and washed the dishes as Kiari went up to her room. After I was done, I went up to my room and walked out to the balcony.  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Yugi was watching the beautiful night before him. Stars were shining bright, the moon was full, and the breeze was blowing just right. Kiari walked up to him, holding a small black bag. "Yugi?' she asked gently. Yugi turned to her and smiled. "Yes, Kiari?" he answered. Kiari held up her black bag.  
  
"There's a little something my family made up. When a loved one is dead, everyone in the entire family gets shiny glitter, dubbed Stardust, and casts it into the night sky like this, because we know that our loved ones are shining in the stars." she explained. Yugi had to smile genuinely at that. Kiari always had cool beliefs like that.  
  
Kiari poured some stardust into Yugi's hands, and got some in her own. Both teens threw their handful of stardust into the sky, seeing it being carried into the sky by the night wind. Yugi looked at the stars, that were sparkling, twinkling, and shining. Yugi grinned. "My grandpa is there, Kiari. He's smiling at me. He says that he's happy that I've finally come home." he whispered. Kiari looked at the stars with her beautiful peridot eyes, then looked at Yugi. "Is there anything you want to say to him?" she asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm so sorry I left you. Please forgive me." he said, his eyes watering. Kiari put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh Yugi." she sighed. 'I know your grandfather has forgiven you. So please, don't grieve anymore." she begged. Yugi wiped his eyes, and looked at his best friend. "I'll be fine Kiari." he replied. Kiari smiled, and the two looked at the night sky.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Well, how was that? Pretty good, sucked? Please tell me in your REVIEWS!! ^_^ 


	8. Preparations of fate

Crimson Pain  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I'm sorry about the long wait, but I had to get a great idea.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ROCK!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kiari Shishori and Ms. Tenshira 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italics  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Chapter 8: Preparations of fate  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
Wow, I've only been here for two days and already things have heated up between Kiari and Yami, Grandpa's dead, and I nearly killed myself on school property. I also touched Yami's face during that game. I still don't know why I did that, but I'll figure it out eventually.  
  
Kiari and I got little sleep, but we managed to get up in time. Kiari was already dressed and making breakfast. "Good morning Yugi." she greeted, putting plates on the table. I smile at her. "Good morning Kiari. How are you?" I replied. She smiled and looked at me. "I'm doing great. But I'm not looking forward to going to school." I told her.  
  
Kiari looked at me while we were eating breakfast. "You know Yugi, Yami loves you." she mentioned. Okay, I was a little shocked that she said that, especially since she practically loathed Yami. "Why do you say that?" I asked, eager to hear her answer. "After you left the Game Shop yesterday, I stayed and talked to Yami. He loves you to death, but he's having a hard time showing it." she said.  
  
I had to chuckle at that. Yami? Having a hard time to show anything? I look at my best friend. "Why would Yami have a hard time? Because I don't give him a chance?" I ask, although I already knew the answer to that. Kiari nodded. "He seems geniunely sorry, and he's ready to make amends with you." I look at her straight in the eye. "If he loved me, then why did he cast me aside like a rag doll?" Kiari sighed.  
  
"Because he didn't know it at that time. He didn't know your feelings for him three years ago, and now he does. I'm not saying to forgive him, but give him a chance to try to make amends." she said. I look at her and sighed. "Why are you saying this when you and Yami hate each other like Joey and Seto?" I ask her. Kiari scoffed. "Don't get me wrong, I still don't like him. But I just want this insanity to end." I look at her, and her eyes were giving me that look. I remember that look. It's the same look I'd give Yami to get something I wanted. I laugh and smiled.  
  
"All right, I'll give him a chance. But I won't forgive Yami until he can show me that he's really sorry and that he truly loves me." I told her. Kiari smiled, then nodded. "Okay Yugi. Now let's get these dishes done and let's go." she said. I comply.  
  
Kiari and I decided to walk to school together instead with Seto and Serenity. "Hey Yugi, what do you want to do after school?" Kiari asked. I look at her an think. "Hey, how about going to the arcade I used to go to? I'm sure they still have great games." I told her. Kiari nodded. "Okay, so it's settled. After school I kick Yugi Motou's butt in arcade games." she announced. I puch her playfully, but lightly. "Only in your dreams, Kiari." I told her. We started laughing. Suddenly, we go to school. I look at the building with annoyance. I look at Kiari, and she just shrugged.  
  
At the classroom, I saw Joey and Yami dueling once again. This was too much like deja vu it wasn't even funny. Kiari looked at me. "Want to see who's winning?" she asked. I nodded and the two of us walked over to the table. As usual, Yami was winning, but Joey looked like he had a plan to overpower him. I took a mental deep breath and spoke up. "Hey guys, who's winning?" I ask casually. Joey and Yami looked up with mild surprise, but Joey gave me his goofy smile.  
  
"Hey Yugi. Yami's winning right now, but he won't be winning for long." he told me. I guess Jeoy's a little shocked that I'm talking to him, but he seems happy. I did miss Joey when I was in New York, but I'm not ready to forgive the gang yet. I took a look at Kiari. Both her and Yami were glaring at each other, as if to see who can send who to hell first. I shook my head.  
  
Yami looked at me ans smiled. I gave him a tiny smile. Yami seemed to be on cloud nine. I raised my eyebrow. Kiari looked amused. What is she up to? Then the bell rang, and Ms. Tenshira came in. "Good morning class. Now next week, it will be Spirit Week. Spirit Week is something we started recently, by the way, and it's the week where the students don't have to wear their school uniforms!" she announced. (a/n I know Japan wouldn't do this in a million years, but I decided that they would!) Everyone cheered.  
  
"There's also a talent show coming up. If you want to sign up for tryouts, the sheet is near the bulletin board." Ms. Tenshira added. Thsi sounded interesting. I guess I can enter with Kiari. I look at her. She nodded her head. I smiled and nodded. I can feel Yami's eyes boring into my head when he saw Kiari and I communicating with each other. Class began like any regular class.  
  
Lunch came, and Kiari walked up to me with our lunch bags. "Hey, let's eat outside. It's a beautiful day." she told me. I nodded and followed her. We decided to eat on the rooftop, where I used to go to. We unpacked out lunches and started eating. "Yugi, if we enter the talent show, what shoudl we do? Sing, dance, or maybe do comedy?" she asked, munching on her sandwich. I took a bite out of my cookie and look at the sky.  
  
"I guess we can sing, like a duet or something." I suggested. Kiari shook her head. "Nah, how about we dance? You're a good dancer." she told me. I shook my head. "I like singing more. How about you dance and I sing? Send Tea off the top dancer's charts?" I suggested. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay, I guess I can dance and you sing. What do you plan to sing?" she asked me. That I had to think. There's a lot of songs I like, but I can't really decide. I shook my head. "Don't know yet." I told her. She nodded and looked at the view before her. "That's okay. The talent's show's not for three months anyway. That's plenty tme to decide." she said. I shook her head.  
  
"The song I sing has to be the song I sing in the final show. And tryouts are next week." I told her. Kiari looked at me. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find the perfect song." she told me. Kiari then stood up. "I'll be right back. I have to throw my stuff away." she announced. I nodded and she walked away. Just as soon as she walked away, I turn around and there's Yami standing right there.  
  
"Hi Yami." I greeted. Yami nodded. "Hello Yugi. How are you?" he asks me. I look at the sky. "I'm pretty good. You?" Yami sat right next to me. "I'm fine. Trying out for the talent show?" he asked. I nodded. Yami smiled and looked at the sky with me.  
  
"You know, I wish I could stop the sun and sky right here." he said, out of the blue. I turn and look at him. "Why?" I ask, curious to know what his answer would be. Yami looked at me with kind eyes. "So I can forever have this moment with you." I look at him with shining eyes. I have never heard Yami say something like that. Does he really love me like Kiari said?  
  
"Yami, if your wish came true, would you be glad it did?" I asked him. Yami nodded. "Yes I would. Why wouldn't I?" he replied. I give him a genuine smile. "Am I interrupting something?" asked a voice. I turn around and Kiari was standing there, looking at us. Yami stood up. "That depends." he said. He then looked at me. I look at Kiari and Yami. I turn back to Kiari. "No." I replied.  
  
Yami looked at me, then left. I was a little sad to see him go, but I was glad Kiari came. Kiari wa;lked over tome and sat down. "What did Yami want?" she asked. I look at her. "He just wanted to talk to me." I told her. Kiari nodded and we both looked at the calm sky.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
How was it? Please tell me in your reviews!! ^_^ 


	9. Popularity dances around

Crimson Pain  
  
Author's Note: Hey!! I have so many ideas for this fic, I can't stop writing! So, I'm updating early.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ROCK!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kiari Shishori 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italics  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Chapter 9: Popularity dances around  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
School went out, and the official weekend started. With Spirit Week in mind, students came running out to do their own thing away from school grounds. Yugi and Kiari walked out, making sure Yami or any of the Yugi's former friends' were following them. Kiari's skirt bounced around as she skipped while Yugi walked a couple paces behind her. Yugi chuckled.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" he asked, Kiari giggled and turned around to face her best friend. "Because Monday's Spirit Week! Time for you to shine like the star you are, Yugi! What are you going to wear?" she said. Yugi started thinking. He didn't really consider what he'd wear for Spirit Week. He wanted something that attracts attention, but not so much that he and Kiari would have to run everywhere.  
  
"I don't know. I guess you can choose for me." he told Kiari. Kiari's eyebrows arched up. "You, the great Yugi Motou, are going to trust me with picking out your perfect clothes for Spirit Week?" she asked. Yugi laughed, then nodded hsi head. "But if you pick out plaid and stripes, I'll kill you." he warned. Kiari laughed as the two walked on. "Don't worry, unlike most girls who can't pick a man's style, I can." she reassured. Yugi smiled, then shook his head.  
  
The two walked on, laughing at what other had to say. Finally, Kiari looked at Yugi. "Yugi, what happened on the rooftop at lunch?" she asked. Yugi looked at her, and sighed. "Yami came up to me and sat down beside me. We talked, then he said that he would like to stop the sky at that moment. I asked why, and he said so that he can keep this moment forever." he explained. Kiari's eyes shined a little.  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet." she said. "Too cliche, he needs work." she nodded. Yugi laughed, then turned to her. "Yeah it was sweet. I couldn't say anything after he said that." Kiari laughed, then turned to Yugi. "That's a first." she remarked. Yugi scoffed at her, then playfully punched her. "Don't get me wrong, I still can't forgive him yet. He just shocked me a little." he protested. Kiari shook her head and looked at the sky.  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
We made it to the apartment without anything strange or cliche happening. Which is a really good thing, because ever since I came here, strange things always happen. Kiari unlocked the door and we both stepped inside. "Wow, let's eat some ice cream. I'm hungry." she suggested. I nodded and we both got out some chocolate ice cream cones.  
  
Kiari and I sat down on the couch, licking our sickly sweet sugar spun treats. Kiari looked at me. That look she gave I knew that she wanted to talk about Yami. "I think Yami's trying to get on your good side." she said, after taking a lick. I scoffed. 'Please. He knows he's not off hell's hook yet." I told her, licking off my own cone. Kiari looked at me with mischevious eyes. "Yeah, but he thinks that saying a cliche line might make you think about him a little bit. You didn't say anything, which means he succeeded in making you think about him. That's a little too fast."  
  
I scoff again. "He just said that because-" that's where I had to think. Did Yami want me to forgive him? Of course. He wants me to be with him again. Was what he said genuine? Probably. Yami rarely lies, especially with me. Did Yami want me to think about him? Yes he did. And this is one of his ways to make me do so. I look at Kiari. "I'm not saying to totally give Yami the cold shoulder. Just don't act like you'll be surprised at every line he throws out. After all, you're still mad at him. So, go ahead and talk to him, just don't act like you enjoy every word he says." Kiari suggested.  
  
I knew she ws right. I probably acted like I was lovestruck with what Yami said earlier. But I like talking to him a little bit. At least Yami's not ignoring me anymore. I look at Kiari. "Man, I'm hopeless when it's showing my emotions around people I don't like right now." I said. Kiari laughed. "Don't sweat it that much. You're doing a great job. At least you're giving him a chance." she told me, licking her ice cream. I smile at her, and start licking my own cone.  
  
We ate a small dinner and went to bed. We didn't talk about Yami after that, which was fine with me. Kiari told me that she would surprise me with what clothes I would wear on Monday, so we didn't talk about Spirit Week.  
  
The weekend was great. We spent most of it over at Seto's house playing video games with Mokuba and talking with Seto and Serenity. Kiari and Serenity were like sisters, same thing with me and Seto. But the weekend flew by, and we were ready to go back to face one whole week of school.  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Monday came creeping up on the sky, causing Yugi to wake up and face the morning. Yugi then found his Spirit Week clothes hanging on hangers on his closet doors. They were black silk pants, and a royal purple sild shirt with buttons near the neck. Yugi laughed. These were the same clothes he wore when he was coming into Japan after three years of absence. Yugi got up, brushed his teeth and combed his hair, and put on the clothes Kiari chose for him. He left a few buttons undone to show his friendship cross.  
  
Yugi walked to the kitchen and saw Kiari making breakfast. Kiari looked up at him. "Good mrning Yugi, like the clothes I picked out for you?" she greeted. Yugi laughed, then smiled at her. "Yeah, but how is this supposed to represent me?" he asked. Kiari laughed. "You are cool, confident, and very sly. That outfit says it all." she explained. Kiari put plates on the table and turned back to Yugi.  
  
"What do you think about me?" she asked. Yugi looked at her outfit. Kiari was wearing navy blue leather pants, a light lavender tube top with a row of flowers on the side, a beautiful liver sone armband around her left arm, and a silver bracelet on her right wrist. Yugi looked at Kiari. "You look really good. I like it." he said. Kiari smiled. "Thanks." she said. Yugi smiled, and both of them started eating their breakfast.  
  
Kiari brought her CD player playing O-town, her favorite American boy band. But she wasn't listening to it with her headphones. Her CD allowed the music to be played out loud when her headphones were not connected, making everyone withing hearing range listen to it. Yugi looked at Kiari's CD player. "Did you have to bring that?" he asked as they were walking to school. Kiari nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I like it." she said, grinning. Yugi shook his head and kept walking while Kiari was humming and dancing to the music. Soon, they got to school, and Kiari tugged his arm. "'Every Six Seconds is on. Want to dance?" she asked. Yugi looked around. No one they knew was around, so Yugi turned back to Kiari. "Sure!" he said. Kiari and Yugi then started breaking out their moves. (a/n If you need a visual, imagine the type of dancing you see on that episode with Tea and that dance guy, combined with the dance moves on the movie 'Save the Last Dance')  
  
Kiari and Yugi were breaking it out, while a crowd coming over to them and watching. Cheering them on and clapping, Yugi and Kiari kept dancing, not noticing Yami and the gang watching them also. Yami was surprised at Yugi's moves. 'I didn't know he could dance like that' he thought. 'But I can't believe he's dancing with that infuriating female' Meanwhile, Kiari and Yugi kept dancing. Kiari's black hair streaked with red and gold shined in the sun, while Yugi looked graceful and sexy.  
  
Finally, the song ended, and Kiari and Yugi finished their act with their final moves. Everyone cheered them and clapped. Kiari smiled at her partner, and Yugi smiled at Kiari. "Ahem." cleared a throat. Yugi and Kiari turned to the directiona and saw Yami and the gang looking at them. Meanwhile, everyone was leaving with comments like "You two rock!" or "You dance better than Tea!" Yami looked at Yugi.  
  
"You dance well, Yugi. Maybe you would like to beat me in a game of DDR." he said. Yugi scoffed. "I probably can. But I guess I can try." he said. Yami smirked. Tea then stepped up. "Nice outfit Shishori. You dance so well. I wouldn't want to ruin those beautiful black platforms." she mocked. Kiari glared at Tea. "Thank you for your concern. You dance so well too. So well that insects and scum might clear the path for you." she remarked. Tea wanted to kill her right then and there, but Yami stopped her.  
  
Yami put his hand in front of her, signaling her not to move. Tea complied. Kiari tried to walk over to her, but Yugi did the same thing. Yugi looked at Yami with determined eyes. "When and where?" he asked. Yami smirked. "At the game shop, at 8:00." he answered. Yugi nodded. "See you there." he said, then walked away. Kiari came back to Yugi's side.  
  
"Why did you accept his proposal?" she asked. "You've never played DDR before." Yugi chuckled, then looked at his best friend. "I have once, and I've been secretly practicing ever since. So I think I'll win." he told her. Kiari looked worried, then sighed. She might as well trust her best friend. Yugi looked at her. "Do you want to watch?" he asked her. Kiari looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come and watch. I'll also make sure Yami doesn't do anything to you." she said. Yugi chuckled, then the two reached the classroom.  
  
While the teacher was talking, Yugi took a sneak peek at Yami's Spirit Week outfit. Yami wore leather, as usual, but he didn't have that confident aura like he used to. Yugi wondered why, but he dismissed it. 'I never realized how hot Yami looks in leather' he thought. Suddenly, Kiari tapped him on the shoulder. "Like Yami's outfit?" she asked. Yugi nodded, then chuckled.  
  
"Do you?" he asked her. Kiari shook her head. "No, anyone can look good in leather." she answered. Then Kiari went back to taking notes. Yugi looked at Yami again. 'Yeah, but not as good as Yami' he thought. Then Yugi shook the thought out of his head. 'Yugi, remember, you still hate him. He ignored you, sent you back to hell, and didn't be there for you, don't forgive him just yet' he thought. Yugi then went back to taking notes with Kiari, unaware of Yami looking at him also.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Well, how was that? Oh yeah, I DON'T REMEMBER MUCH ABOUT DDR, SO THE FIRST REVIEWER TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT GETS SPECIAL THANKED!!! So please, review!! ^_^ 


	10. Daring DDR

Crimson Pain  
  
Author's Note: Hey people!! Sorry about the long wait, but I had to do so much stuff I didn't even have time to relax. So, here's the next chapter!!  
  
Special thanks: I WANT TO ESPECIALLY THANK Spined Dragon, Charmeleon, kiyoko-chan, Anime-fan Meepa, Yessy, overlyobsessedwithyugi, KC, Neo- QueenRini1, and Sakura Li FOR TAKING A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT DDR IS. I THANK YOU ALL DEEPLY. I ALSO THANK THE REVIEWERS AS USUAL!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kiari Shishori 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italics  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Chapter 10: Daring DDR  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
Let's see. If I remember correctly, the DDR place that Tea went to has to be in Battle City. But the arcade downtown also has DDR, just not as fancy. I wonder where Yami plans to go, unless he's found a way to bring DDR to the Game Shop, but that'll be the day. Kiari and I breezed through school without any trouble, though we did kinda get popular after our dance break at the entrance. I could've sworn Tea was just about ready to kill Kiari whenever Kiari stepped near her.  
  
Kiari and I were walking home, and Kiari was a chatterbox right now. "So, you are going to play DDR with Yami. What will you do if you win?" she asked. I looked at her. "I don't know. Probably ask him what exactly was the reason why he and the others ignored me." I told her. Kiari nodded her head. "Sounds reasonable." she said. "What will you do if you lose, though?"  
  
I had to think about that. It had to be something I had never done before. Something that'll make Yami stop in his tracks. Something that'll make EVERYONE stare. Then I thought of something, and I smirked. I look over at Kiari. "I'll do something for him. If he wins." I told her daringly. Kiari smiled. "What are you going to do for him?" she asked. I chuckle. "Not telling. You'll see." Kiari gave me a glare, but decided not to pry.  
  
We made it to the apartment, and Kiari unlocked the door. "We need to make you look hot." she declared. I scoff and look at her. "What, I don't look hot enough?" I mocked. The truth is, I really don't think I look hot. Kiari laughed, and shook her head. "No, you're hot, otherwise fan girls wouldn't be ogling at you back at New York. We just need you to maximize your hotness tenfold." she said. I shook my head and look at her.  
  
"You must really like dressing me up, don't you." I stated. Kiari laughed and nodded. 'Yup! That's cause you look good in everything." I chuckled and went up to my room. Kiari followed me. Kiari and I reached my room, and I pointed to my closet. Kiari looked at me, and I smirked. "Work your magic." I told her. Kiari smirked, and started rummaging through my closet.  
  
I watched her look through my clothes in lightning speed. Soon, she pulled out a cerulean cotton sleeveless shirt, that felt smooth to the touch. Next she pulled out black flare jeans. Then she closed my closet doors and went to my mirror. She rummaged around until she found my jewelry. Then she pulled out a gold snake armband that I got for no reason at all. Kiari looked at me and pointed at the clothes. I look at her.  
  
"You will wear those. Though I'm not crazy about the black flare jeans, khakis don't work, blue jeans don't work, silk pants do work but they're not for dancing, and that's all I could find. The blue shirt will be perfect for some mystery in your part, because you'll need mystery when you dance. This armband will compliment your skin, so it works. Wear black shoes with this outfit, and you'll be hotter than Yami before you can say 'Let's dance'." she explained. I look at her.  
  
"How do you do this?" I asked her. Kiari smiled. 'I had to depend on fashion a lot." she answered. Then she looked at the clock. "Come on, get dressed. That way we can eat and start going." Then Kiari left the room. I got dressed, put on the armband, let the friendship cross settle on the outside so people could see it, and went downstairs.  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Yugi went downstairs and found Kiari cooking some ramen. Yugi smiled at his long-time best friend. "Ramen for dinner?" he asked. Kiari chuckled and nodded. "Yup. Hope you're hungry." she said. Yugi smiled and sat at the table. Silence rang through the kitchen as the two didnt' say anything. "So, you excited about playing DDR against Yami?" asked Kiari. Yugi chuckled and turned to look at her. "Yeah. I want to see the look on his face when I beat him." he told her. Kiari laughed.  
  
Two bowls of Ramen were placed on the table, and the occupants started consuming the flavored noodles as they talked. "So, if you win the DDR challenge, you will make Yami tell you why he and the others ignored you?" Kiari asked, munching on her ramen. Yugi took a bite and nodded. After swallowing, Yugi looked at her. "Yeah. I think it's about time for me to know." he said. Kiari nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You really deserve to know, Yugi. You deserved to know a long time ago, but that's my opinion. So, are you going to tell me what you're going to do if you lose?" she asked. Yugi laughed, then shook his head. "No Kiari. You'll just have to find out if I do lose, which'll never happen." he told her, smirking. Kiari groaned, then went back to her ramen.  
  
The dishes were put in the sink, and Kiari and Yugi were heading to the Game Shop, where Yami resides. "Remember Yugi, you can do it." said Kiari. Yugi nodded, taking prideful strides to the Game Shop. Yugi looked at his best friend's outfit.  
  
Kiari was dressed in a black and red halter top with a phoenix on it. She was also wearing black boot-cut jeans with red feathers decorated with gold glitter running down her legs. She wore no socks, only black platform shoes. On her arms were gold eagle-feathered armbands and gold-chained bracelets. Kiari's peridot-jeweled friendship cross was visible on her neck. Yugi smirked at Kiari's outfit, then looked ahead of him.  
  
Kiari and Yugi reached the Game Shop, and Yugi opened the back doors. Yugi looked around for a switch, and flicked it. Yami was nowhere in sight. Kiari scoffed. "Great. The guy tells you to meet him here, and he's not here." she said, throwing her arms in the air. Yugi searched around, and found a note. Yugi picked it up and read it out loud:  
  
"Yugi and the idiotic girl, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, but I wanted to make sure the DDR platform was ours tonight. Meet me at the address you see below, and the challenge will be on tonight. By the way, Tea's been wanting to challenge your *friend* tonight too, so make sure she comes along. Yami"  
  
Yugi looked at the address below, then looked at Kiari. "The place is four miles away. We need a car." he told her. Kiari nodded, and looked around for the telephone and found one. "We can call Seto." she said. Yugi looked doubtful. "We shouldn't bug him at this hour." he told her. "We can just call a cab." Kiari shook her head. "Seto said that whenever we needed him, just give him a call. I think we can do it just once." Yugi sighed, and nodded. Kiari dialed Seto's number. The other line rang two times.  
  
"Hello?" asked Seto's voice. Kiari smiled. "Seto? We need a ride to a place." she told him. "Can you pick us up at the Game Shop if it's not too much trouble?" "Yeah sure. I'll be there in a minute." Seto said on the other line. Then Seto hung up, and Kiari hung up. Kiari looked at Yugi. "Let's wait for him in the front." she said. Yugi nodded. The limo came not too long after that and the two climbed in and gave the driver the address. Yugi sat next to Kiari and Seto while Kiari sat next to Seto and Serenity.  
  
"So let me get this straight." said Seto to Yugi and Kiari. "Yami saw you two dancing earlier today, challenged you to a game of DDR, and he picks a spot that's four miles away." Yugi and Kiari nodded. Seto's eyes raised.  
  
"Yami's gone crazy." he declared. Yugi laughed. "No, he just wants to challenge me." he told Seto. Kiari then leaned over.  
  
"I hope we didn't interrupt anything." she said. Seto and Serenity shook their heads. "No, Mikuba's at a friend's house, so I went to visit Seto and we weren't doing anything when you guys called." Serenity explained. Kiari nodded and smiled. Seto turned to Kiari. "So the cheerleader challenged you too, huh?" he asked. Kiari nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yup. Go figure." she said. Seto chucked and turned to Yugi. "You sure you're up to this?" he asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
"What is DDR anyways, Seto?" asked Serenity. Seto turned to Serenity. "DDR, or Dance Dance Revolution, is a game where the players pick the music and start dancing on platforms. The point of the game is to follow the dance arrows. Like up, down, right, and left. Some have four, some have eight for diagnal steps. There are four modes. Beginner, Medium, Standard, and Heavy. If you get the steps wrong or you miss one, the machine will insult you. If you are really good, then the machine will praise you. In the end, you are graded with A, B, C, and so on." Seto explained. (a/n Again, I thank the people who explained all that to me. ^_^)  
  
Serenity nodded and looked out the window. "We're here." the driver announced. Yugi unbuckled his seat belt. "Do you two want to come watch?" he asked. Seto looked at Serenity. Serenity nodded, then Seto nodded. Yugi smiled and stepped out of the car. Kiari, Seto, and Serenity followed seconds later. Yugi looked at the arcade that the limo arrived at. It looked more like a bar than an arcade, with flashy lights, loud music, and many teenagers entering and coming out acting punch drunk.  
  
Yugi looked at his friends with determined eyes. "Let's do this." The group got behind him and follwed Yugi into the arcade. Yugi stepped inside, with a velvety crimson carpet below his feet, cushioning his soft footsteps. It was easy to sneek up on someone here, with the carpet and the loud music absorbing your every sound of scuffling or stomping.  
  
Yugi and the gang looked around for Yami and the DDR platform, and it didn't take long for them to find both, and more. Yugi looked at Yami carefully, letting his eyes scan his former darkness. Yami was wearing a smooth crimson T-shirt with black flare pants that seemed to defy gravity whenever he walked. A couple buttons were undone to show a little of Yami's muscular chest exposed. A smirk and determined look completed everything, seeming to bring some of Yami's confident aura back to him. Yugi also saw that his former friends were there too. Yugi walked up to Yami with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"So you came. I'm glad." Yami greeted. Yugi snorted. "You thought I wouldn't?" he asked, already knowing the answer to that. "Ordinary beings would've run when they had the chance." Yami told him, smirking. Yugi's eyes showed Yami amusement. "I'm not an ordinary being, am I?" Yami was bit taken by Yugi's comeback, but he can tell Yugi was having fun. Yami smirked.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's dance." said Yami, walking to the DDR platform. But before Yami and Yugi even set one foot on, something interrupted them. "Wait. Let me go first, Yami." said a voice. Yugi turned around and saw Tea, dressed in the same outfit she wore when she danced with Johnny Stepps. Yami looked at Yugi, and Yugi nodded. Yami turned back to Tea. "All right Tea. You can go first." Yami and Yugi stepped away from the platform.  
  
Tea smiled, then turned to Kiari. "You. Come up if you have guts." she hissed. Kiari snorted, and folded her arms. "I don't need to dance. I can already tell that you're going to lose, *Tea*." she retorted. Tea laughed, then turned completely around to face Kiari. "Just as I thought. You're a coward in slutty clothing. At least Yugi was able to show his courage in Yami's face. And his *best friend* can't even do the same." Tea taunted. Seto looked at Kiari.  
  
Kiari smirked, then walked up to Tea slowly, until she was a foot away from Tea. Then without warning, Kiari slapped Tea harshly, making Tea stumble a little, cluting her nearly bruised cheek. Kiari glared at Tea with menacing eyes. Kiari pointed to the DDR platform. "Get your ass to the platform and we'll see who's the coward, bitch!" she yelled. Tea glared at her, but complied. Yami and Yugi looked at each other with surprised looks.  
  
Tea was on the left, and Kiari was on the right. Tea glared at Kiari. "Since you're the challenger, you can pick the music, slutty whore." she told Kiari. Kiari glared at her, and went to pick the music. Kiar looked at the music selection, and chose an American fast song that was a favorite back in New York. (a/n the music is that music that's in the movie 'Bring it On' when the squad was at regionals, just so you know.)  
  
The music started, and the girls got ready. "Prepare for total domination!" said the music, then the music officially started, and the girls danced immediately. This platform and music gave Kiari some of the advantage, but Kiari had only played DDR once. Tea may have been experienced, but she wasn't familiar with the music, so she wasn't dancing quite as well. Soon, Kiari was dancing her heart out. Arms and legs moving gracefully, Kiari followed the steps easily, while Tea had trouble keeping up.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami. "If I win, you have to do what I say or answer what I ask. But if you win, I'll do something outragous, something that you'll never see me do in a million years. Agree?" he asked, holding out his hand. Yami nodded. "Agreed." he answered, shaking Yugi's hand.  
  
Soon, the music stopped, and Kiari still had plenty of energy. On the other hand, Tea was exausted. The machine praised Kiari, and showed the grades. Kiari got an A and Tea got a D. Kiari smirked, then stepped off the platform, with Tea following. Kiari then turned to Yugi and Yami. "Have fun." she said. Yugi and Yami looked at each other, then stepped up tot he platform. Yami turned to Yugi. "How about you choose the music?" he told Yugi. Yugi smiled a little, and went to select the music.  
  
'Hmm, I should choose something that gives me the advantage, but I want to beat Yami on fair terms. Even if Yami beats me, I don't mind. What I have in mind is totally going to blow everyone's mind. And I want to do it, just to see Yami's reaction' he thought. Then Yugi selected 'Love and Shine' and went back to the platform.  
  
Yami was on the left and Yugi was on the right. 'Yami looks hot tonight. Too bad he won't be looking so hot when I beat him!' he thought. Soon, the music started, and the two boys kicked it off.  
  
~~Yami's P.O.V~~  
Wow, Yugi picked 'Love and Shine'. I would've thought he would've picked something to his advantage. Good old Yugi, always being fair. The music started, and Yugi started dancing alomst immediately. I started too, and tried my hardest to pay attention. But it's hard to pay attention to anything with *Yugi* right next to you, dancing so gracefully in the hottest outfit I can imagine on him. Leather looks even better on him though.  
  
I followed the steps with ease, but before I knew it, Yugi was ahead of me, just breaking it out like he had no care in the world. I smile at him. He looks so beautiful. I love him so much. But he's still mad at me. I can tell, but at least he's giving me a chance. I'm glad.  
  
Yugi's ahead of me. Damn his sexy moves! I start picking up the pace, and pretty soon, I'm ahead of him! I start dancing at a normal pace again, then Yugi's ahead of me again. Soon, Yugi and I were neck and neck. It was truly anyone's game. I start dancing normally, cause that's what Yugi's doing, and he's getting ahead of me, *again*.  
  
Soon, the music stops, and Yugi actually beats me, again! First at gym, now at DDR! What other talents does my hikari have within him? I look at him. He's smirking at me. Damn that smirk! Our grades then come up. Yugi got an A and I got a B. That's ok. I don't mind, if it's Yugi. Yugi steps off the platform. I step off and sit on a nearby bench.  
  
Kiar is happy. She is clapping her hands, hugging *my* Yugi. Whoa, where did that come from? Anyways, she's smirking at me and happily hugging Yugi. Yugi smiles at her. How I longed for that smile to be directed at me. Suddenly, Yugi turns to face me.  
  
"Yami, even though you didn't win. I'm still going to do what I planned to do for you. Just for fun." he says, smirking. I look at my aibou with curiosity, and before I can even say anything, Yugi starts dancing near me, slowly taking off his blue shirt.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Well, who knew that Yugi would do THAT? Can't wait to see what happens? Please REVIEW and you'll get what you want. ^_^ 


	11. Teasing you to no end

Crimson Pain  
  
Author's Note: Well, you guys certainly have waited a long time for this chapter, haven't you? Sorry for the long wait, but I needed a break, so here is the next chapter to Crimson Pain  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kiari Shishori 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italics  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Chapter 11: Teasing you to no end  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Yugi started dancing, slowely but surely taking off his cotton cerulean shirt. Revealing his fine toned chest, Yugi slowely made his way over to a very surprised Yami. Yugi smirked, licking his sweet supple lips. Yami just sat there, wide-eyed and shocked. EVERYONE in the arcade was looking at them, cheering Yugi on while Kiari and the others watched Yugi's perfect moves taunt Yami to no end.  
  
Yami had noticed that before Yugi started to dance, someone had selected slow, sensual, but steady music. Yugi moved to the beat, making Yami feeling, rather aroused by all this. Kiari watched in shock, never suspecting that Yugi would do something like this. Finally, Yugi made it directly in front of Yami, still shirtless. Yami was still staring at his former hikari, with wide crimson eyes and many thoughts in his head,  
  
~~Yami's P.O.V~~  
I don't know whether I should be ashamed or happy. But I do know this, the dance that my Yugi is doing, is turning me on so badly. I look at my aibou's beautiful eyes. I see emotions running through there that I've never seen before. Want, need, and another that I can't put my finger on, but I don't know why he wanted to do this. What is the point? Doesn't he hate me? Oh well, better this than eternal darkness and neglect a guess.  
  
Yugi starts mouthing the words to the song, still dancing gracefully and sexually, soon Yugi starts sitting on my lap, facing me and smirking. Soon, I was practically drooling over the image before me. Here he is, performing a lap dance for me, and I'm not giving him anything in return. But I guess he sensed that, because he shyly puts his lips over mine. I couldn't take it anymore. I grasp his head and pull him in to a dep sensual kiss. I can tell he's surprised by all this, and so are the others.  
  
He's shy. Like always. I can tell that he hasn't been laid yet, and I want to be the first. I lick his bottom lips, begging for a taste of his sweet mouth. He understands what I need, and he opens his mouth. I shove my tongue into his cavern. Just like I imagined. Sweet and intoxicating. I roam my tongue around in this sweet space. I hear Yuugi moan, and I mentally smirk.  
  
Suddenly, the music stops, the whole arcade is quiet, and Yugi pulls away. I reluctantly let go. I see Yugi smirking at me. I look at him. "Take a long look at what's in front of you, Yami." he says. I look at him. I see beauty and radiance, but why is he telling me this? I give him a questioning look. Yugi snorts. "Because what you see is what you're never going to get."  
  
Giving me a glare, Yugi gets off my lap, picks up his shirt, puts it back on, and starts walking toward the door. I look at him. Is that why he did all this? Just to prove a point? Suddenly, Yugi turns back to me. "You're a good kisser, but you need work." he said. Then, he walks out the door, with that girl, Serenity, and Seto following him. As I watch them walk out of sight, I feel hurt and pain come into my heart. Yugi is still mad at me, and he shows it in ways unimaginable.  
  
Everyone is staring at me, but I don't care. The only person I want staring at me is Yugi, but that's not going to happen right now. Right now I need to tell Yugi exactly what happened. Tea comes up to me, and kneels's to my level. Partially because I'm sitting down. "Yami, are you okay?" she asks gently. I nod. Joey comes up to me. "Yami when do you plan to tell Yugi?" he said. I look at him. "Tomorrow, first thing in the morning." I told him. Tea looked at me with shock.  
  
"You can't tell him then! He will probably not listen to you!" she warned me. I glare at her. "Then when, Tea? When? When he is dead? When he hates me the most? When Yugi and that girl get married, Ra forbid? When Tea?" I ask her. "When?" I get up and walk out of the arcade, leaving my friends behind. After a moment, I hear my friends follow me outside. Yugi is not here, though I expected that. Tea came up to me.  
  
"Look, I know you want to tell him, but real friends let bygones be bygones. I say he'll have to forgive you, without knowing the reason. He'll eventually forget it anyway. I should know. I was his childhood friend." she told me. I shook her head. "What bothers you more Tea? The fact that Yugi no longer thinks of you as a friend or that the reason behind his departure three years ago was somewhat caused by you?" I ask her. Tea couldn't answer. I didn't expect her to. I sigh and wait for a taxi to come, along with Jeoy, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou.  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
Kiari, Serentiy, Seto, and I were all riding in the limo. All three of them wanted to know why I did a lap dance for Yami, Kiari more than anyone. "Yugi, why did you do it? That could've been a perfect time to have Yami tell you why he and the other bakas ignored you, but you did a lap dance, why?" she asked. Seto and Serenity gave me looks that said the same thing. I sigh.  
  
"Because I wanted to. I knew Yami wanted me to forgive him and be his lover more thatn anything else. If I did something that somewhat told him that I understood that, he would've let his guard down like he did tonight. But I have to admit, I never expected Yami to kiss me like he did tonight. That was fun, but it'll only happen once." he explained. Kiari smirked.  
  
"I especially like what you said to him at the end of the dance. A little harsh, I'll admit, but pretty cool." she commented. Seto laughed. "Yeah, and Wheeler's jaw dropped when you started taking off your shirt, Yugi. I thought he was going to drool like the dog he is." he added. Seto then turned to Serenity, who was glaring at him for insulting her brother.  
  
"Sorry Serenity." he said, and Serenity smiled again. Then she turned to Kiari.  
  
"And let's not forget Kiari's beautiful dancing that trounced Tea!" she reminded. Soon we started clapping. Kiari blushed and waved her hands. "Oh, it was nothing." she protested. Everyone chuckled and the ride home was pleasant.  
  
Knock. Knock. I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I look at the clock. 5:45 A.M. I groan. Who can be here at this time of the morning. Kiari comes to my room and shakes me. "Yugi, there's someone at the door, do you want me to answer it?" she asks me, still shaking me. I sit up so she stops shaking me and climb out of bed. I turn to her. "I'll answer it." I tell her, and Kiari nods.  
  
I walk to the door and open it. "SURPRISE!!!!" shouted three people. I yell out, jump three feet into the air, and land on my butt. "I told you it was a bad idea." said a voice. Wait, I know this voice. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." said another voice. I know these voices. I look at the door. I smile. I can't believe it. It's Marik, Malik, and Ishizu! They smile at me. "Hey Yugi! Long time no see!" Mali greeted. I laugh and run to them.  
  
"You guys! It's been so long!" I said, all of us exchanging hugs. Marik ruffled my hair. "Look at you! You've grown!" he says, grinning. Ishizu laughs at Marik. "Of course he's grown, Marik. What, you didn't expect him to?" she asked. Marik shook his head. "Yeah I did, but he's grown!" Ishizu sighed, and gently hit his head with a book. Malik laughed.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, come on in!" I told them, inviting them in. Ishizu, Marik and Malik went in, and sat on the couches littering the TV room. I look at them. "Do you want tme to fix you guys something?" I ask. All three of them shook their heads. Kiari then came to the TV room.  
  
I look at her. "Oh Kiari! I'm sorry, these people were at the door. This is Marik, Malik, and Ishizu. Guys, this is Kiari Shishori, my best friend from New York where I was." I said, Kiari smiled at my friends, and went to sit with them. I went to the kitchen to grab something to serve my guests.  
  
When I got back, all of us were sipping juice. I look at Ishizu. "How's Egypt?" I ask her. Ishizu took a small sip before speaking. "It is a very nice place. Marik, Malik, and I like it there, and we also made new friends." I nod my head bfore looking sad. "What's wrong Yugi?" asked Malik. I sigh. "Before I moved I totally forgot to tell you that I was going to be gone. Now I feel guilty, since all three of you didn't ignore me back then. I'm sorry." I confessed. Ishizu looked at me, put her cup down, and took my hand.  
  
"We understand why, and we are not holding it against you. We are just glad that you're well and that you are happy. Right guys?" she said, turning to Marik and Malik. They both nodded. Ishizu patted my hand before picking up her cup full of juice. I took a sip of juice from my own cup. "So when did you arrive?" asked Kiari, taking a sip out of her juice. Marik smirked. "We actually arrived yesterday. We just spent the day looking around, finding a hotel that doesn't have crappy beds, and you know, stuff like that." he answered. Kiari nodded.  
  
Marik then pulled out a camcorder, which seemed to come out of nowhere. "Um, last night, the three of us decided to videotape what we saw on this camcorder, so we went to clubs, bars, and arcades. We went to this arcade about 4 miles from here, and we saw this." Marik then turned on the TV and VCR, popped in a video, and played it.  
  
What both Kiari and I saw on that video shocked us beyond belief. The video showed me doing the lap dance for Yami last night. I couldn't believe it. Marik then turned off the TV and the VCR, remembering to take out the video. Marik turned to me. "Want to tell me what that was about?" he asked. Malika nd Ishizu were looking at me too. Kiari then sighed, put down her cup, and told them why I did it. Marik nodded.  
  
"That was good. Where did you learn how do dance like that?" he asked me. I smirked. "When you live in New York you gotta learn how to do everything." I said. Malik and Ishizu smiled. Kiari looked at the time. "Yugi! We have to get dressed, now!" she said. I nodded, got up and went to my room to get dressed. Marik, Malik, and Ishizu waited in the TV room.  
  
"Now, are you sure it's okay for you guys to visit school?" I asked Marik, Malik, and Ishizu. All three nodded. "Yeah, we want to see how much school has changed." said Malik. "Who cares about the school? I want to see our man Yugi turn the mighty pharaoh to mush!" said Marik. Ishizu shook her head and rolled her eyes. Yugi chcukled at Marik's comment. "Yeah, with the power I have, I can pretty much turn Yami into anything." he said.  
  
Yugi chose to wear black suede pants and an emerald silk shirt, a few buttons undone to allow his friendship cross to shine. On his feet were black shoes. Kiar wore a cornflower tank top with light blue jeans with ragged edges at the end of the pant legs. She was wearing black platforms with glitter lining the edge. On Yugi and Kiari's arms were matching gold Egyptian armbands that Ishizu, Malik, and Marik gave them as a gift. Marik and Malik wore leather, while Ishizu stuck with her Egyptian gown.  
  
When the group reached school, Seto and Serenity were already waiting for them. "Hello Ishizu, Marik, Malik." greeted Serenity. Marik and Seto merely shook hands. Ishizu smiled at Seto and Serenity. "Hello Serenity, hello Seto, it's so nice to see you two again." she said softly. Soon, Marik looked over Serenity's shoulder. "Look who's coming." he said. Everyone looked. Yami and his friends were walking towards them, all wearing their signature outfits. Yami stepped up to Yugi. Crimson met violet once again.  
  
"Yugi, to keep my promise last night, I will tell you what you wanted to know ever since you came here." he said. Yugi just looked at Yami. "I will tell you why we all ignored you."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I swear, the reason will come in the next chapter!! So please review and I'll get it up as soon as I can! ^^ 


	12. My pain never stops

Crimson Pain  
  
Author's Note: I know it has been more than 2 months. But I was stuck on an idea and I needed a break, plus school has been stressful and many things have happened. So I'm sorry for the very much delayed chapter.  
  
Special thanks: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ZypherDragon FOR GIVING ME AN IDEA FOR THIS LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kiari Shishori 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking *blah*=italics  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Chapter 12: My pain never stops  
  
~~General P.O.V~~  
Yami and Yugi. Both egos have clashed greatly ever since the two met again after three long years after Yugi's departure. Yugi holding confidence, Yami holding sorrow. Once, it was the other way around. Kiari, Seto, Serenity, Ishizu, Malik, and Marik along with Yugi all wanted to know one thing. That thing was going to come straight from Yami's tongue.  
  
"Yugi, we never meant to ignore you. It just happened. You know that. But if you must know why, I'll tell you." Yami stated. "Then stop stalling around and tell Yugi already!" Seto demanded. Yami glared at the blue-eyed CEO before commanding his crimson eyes to look back at Yugi's cold violet.  
  
"It all started after Battle City, when I was powerful enough to obtain a body of my own. And I obviously did obtain a body of my own. But Aibou you need to understand something." he began. Yami looked at Yugi for some sign that he was paying attention, and found that he was. So he continued.  
  
"When I was finally solid again. I was overwhelmed with happiness and joy. You've been living all your life, so you're used to all that life can give. You don't know what it's like to sacrifice yourself only to be imprisoned inside a heavy gold object for 5000 Ra-damn years."  
  
"After I got my new body, my first instinct was to see the world again. I was tired of being a ghost, having to share your body just to even be seen. So, I immediately went out, and looked for the only people I knew besides you. Your friends." Yugi's eyes glared at him. Yami ignored this and continued. Joey stood up and started to speak.  
  
"Okay, I'll take it from here. The thing is Yugi, when Yami here came along we knew we couldn't just ignore him. We thought that you wanted Yami to have some friends, so he wouldn't feel alone. So we started hanging out with him." Joey explained. Yugi was silent, still hearing what his former best friend had to say.  
  
"Well, the gang just started liking him. Yami was cool, confident, and very smart. Much like you are now Yugi. Well, we thought that since you and Yami are technically the same person, it wouldn't make that much difference who we hang out with." Joey explained.  
  
That did it. That sent Yugi into flaming rage, and getting Yugi mad is not a good thing. Yugi's eyes turned cold and his eyebrows furrowed. "So, basically you're saying that it makes no difference *who* it is?! That Yami and I are the *same*?!" he exclaimed. Joey nodded. Yugi was just about to go into tears again, after three years of trying to hold back the painful memories.  
  
"BULLSHIT!!!" he shouted. "You *know* Yami and I are not the same! You just liked him better and you all don't want to tell me! Well, guess what?! I'm not who I was three years ago, innocent and always kept from the truth. All I wanted from all of you was just a little attention, and even *that* was too much to ask! After taking that hall moniter's blows for you Joey! And Tristan! After reassembling that puzzle in the middle of the fire Yami! Even after Battle City! Was just a little bit of friendship, that friendship you speak so much about Tea, so much to wish for?" he said.  
  
Everyone in the gang lowered their heads. They all remembered the sacrifices Yugi made to make them be where they were now. Tea then stepped up. "Well, Yugi do you think that at first we didn't *try* to get you back with us?! Everytime Yami finished a duel and was about to start another, he would send me to go find you. I always saw you with them!" she shouted, pointing at Seto and Serenity. "So we though that you didn't want to watch him, and I just left you alone! I don't even know why you were hanging around them in the first place!"  
  
"Because *you* would send me away!" Yugi retorted. "Tea, all you've done is annoy me, try to get to Yami and send me away! Everytime I would go watch a duel that Yami was playing, you would send me away no matter how much I tried to stay. That's why I went to Seto and Serenity and Marik and Malik. They never sent me away, except for that time in Battle City, but that's a different story." he finished.  
  
Yami then stepped up and faced his former hikari. "So, that is the reason why we ignored you. We deeply apologize Yugi, and there are no words for the pain we banished you to. You may never forget this, but I'm willing to spend time with you like we once did. Please give me another chance, hikari. And I'll never disappoint you again." he pleaded.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami. There was so many things he could do. He could banish Yami into mental hell until he was satisfied, take Yami's promise and forgive him, forgive him and use this as leverage to get him to do what he wants, or he could just go away again, since he had no other reason to stay since his grandpa was dead. Yugi thought, and after what seemed like eternity, he walked up to Yami until they were merely inches from each other. Yami held his breath.  
  
"Yami, experience death and be reborn one more time. Just like I did. Then come talk to me about forgiveness." he whispered. Yugi then walked away, not looking back at the very shocked and heartbroken Yami along with his former friends.  
  
~~Yugi's P.O.V~~  
The rest of the day was pretty much uneasy. Kiari wanted to know why I chose such an answer. I kept telling her that I just did, and that she had to be there to understand. She accepts this answer, but I know that she really wanted to know what I was thinking.  
  
I couldn't blame her. EVERYONE probably wants to know what I think about. Yami mostly. I just can't forgive him until he *knows* what I've been through, what hell he sent me too. Spending 10,000 years in the Shadow Realm cannot possibly make up for what I saw, what I felt, and what I had to live in. Seto, Serenity, Marik, Malik, and Ishizu are just as confused as everyone else. Guess you gotta be me to understand.  
  
School came and went, faster than I could breathe, and soon I was on my way back to the apartment Kiari and I shared. Marik, Malik, and Ishizu went their own way. Kiari approached me to my left side.  
  
"Um, Yugi, do you mind if I express my personal opinion about this whole thing?" she asked me. I look at her and smirk. "Take it away." I told her. Kiari laughed. "look, I know you've been pretty much hateful towards Yami, but come on enough's enough. although I really don't like him-" "That's obvious." I interrupted. I like doing that. Kiari glares at me. "Excuse me, Highness, but I wasn't finished. Yami's ready to be what you've always wanted. He loves you, I mean come on, the guy is ready to worship the very cement you walk on! He loves you, he really does. When are you going to let him know that you love him too?" she said.  
  
I sigh and look at my best friend. I knew she was right, and I did love Yami. Bust sometimes my crimson pain just has to come first. "When Yami dies and is reborn again." I answered. Kiari rolled her eyes. I chuckle and keep walking.  
  
Suddenly, I see this red, black, and gold spikey head walk by. Then I knew, it was Yami! Still looking as though he didn't have a reason to live anymore. I sort of felt bad, but then I remembered to keep my anger in check. I see him starting to cross the street, and cars are starting to go. I look at Yami. He doesn't notice that a car is running right to him! I start running to him.  
  
"YAMI!! WATCH OUT!!" I scream at him, but it was too late. . . .  
  
After an emergency call to Seto, I take Yami to the hospital. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so cold to him, he would still be walking by now! I look at my now unconcious other half. He looks so peaceful, but also so alone. He lies in the hospital bed, with his right arm over the cover with an IV tube in him. Everything here is white, and Yami is dark. He looks so beautiful in the white bed. He would look just as equally beautiful in a crimson one too. . .  
  
I look at the doctor with the clipboard in his hand. "How's he doing?" I ask rather impatiently. The doctor looks at me and then looks at Yami. "He's doing fine, but the shock of the car has left him in a coma. And there's also something else too." the doctor told me. I look at him with fear and annoyance. "What?" I ask. The doctor looks at me sadly.  
  
"Well, it's almost like he doesn't want to wake up. People say that when inside a coma, the person is in their own reality, and if they like that reality better than the one they have to live in, then they'll stay in that coma and eventually die. Something bad must've happened in this reality for his heart to be so broken. Maybe someone he loves must've crushed his feelings like a bomb dropping on glass. Well, I have to go see other patients. You can stay for a while if you like, young man." the doctor said. I gave him a curt nod and look at Yami.  
  
I walk over to him and pick up hisi left hand. It feels so cold, like he isn't here anymore. It's so scary. It's almost like he died. . . . . Oh Yami, please come back. . . .I'm so sorry, for everything. . . .I start to cry, my tears droping on Yami's perfect skin. . . . .  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
Hey everyone! I hope this chapter is a great comeback for you!! The next chapter will be all about Yami, so don't you worry! Well, drop a review and I'll see you when I update! 


End file.
